My other half
by Turtlefan141
Summary: When the boys find 4 injured sisters, they all help in nurturing them back to health. They teach them to fight, to work together, to be sisters. But if there's one this they didn't count on teaching them, it's to love. Rated for language, mild violence and graphical scenes. Reviews loved, constructive criticism is alright, slashes prohibited
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

I walked down the alleyway to my sisters. I observed the scene infront of me. Megan was sleeping soundly my the regularly lit fire, her tattered blacket covering just half of her body. Daniella was reading her book. She'd already read it 14 times, but it was the only one we had. I promised her that we would find her another one someday, but she says that she can make do. Roxanne is, somewhere. I don't know. At this time she just runs off to explore the city. I keep telling her that she needs to stop it and be careful. There's a lot of crime in New York and if we lost her, I don't know what I'd do. I'm the oldest. I have to protect this familey, to any cost.  
"Hey controller. You still up?" A snearing voice said.  
I looked behind me to see my sister waiting, her arms crossed over her chest.  
"What, no 'hello?', no 'how are you?', no 'I'm sorry for leaving us with no explination!'" I snapped back, my index finger prodding into her chest. She batted it away, her eyes staring into me.  
"Well I'm sorry for wanting to have a little freedom! Somehow, being cooped up here all day didn't sound like my cup of tea!" SHe shouted, her thin arms tossed in the air.  
"And I'm sorry for not wanting you to end up in a morge!"  
"Well maybe you should try harder, oh perfect one!" She said, a perfectly audible growl afterwards.  
"Stop it!" A new voice shouted, a hand of both my sister's chest and mine. We both turned to the middle to find Daniella standing there, there face red from obvious built-up anger, "I'm sick of ou two fighting all the time! You're the oldest of us 4, why can't you just make an example! You know Megan cries herself to sleep sometimes because she thinks we're falling apart!"  
I run the back of my head guiltily as I turn to my sisters resting spot, just to find it vacant, only her blacket left. I look to my sisters, their looks say all and I know in my heart that somethin has happened.  
"Nice going brainiac! You scared her of!" Roxanne shouts at my intellegent sister.  
"Me?! You're the one who started all this, if you didn't go off every night just becau-"  
I wolf-wistle loudly to interupt their arguement. I go up to my scwabling siblings and rest a hand of their shoulders.  
"Not now." I state,"Now, we find Megan, nothing else."  
Danni and Rox look to each other and nod, pausing their arguement for now. Because right now, it's rescue time.

Megan's POV

I ran away, I just kept on running. I ran from the constant arguing that I lived though everyday. I ran from the shouting and fighting that I now called a normal day. I ran from my sisters, who I didn't know anymore.  
I kept on running until I ran into someone. His hard body relected me and I bounced back onto the pavement.  
"Well what's a preety thging like you doing running so fast?" A taunting voice asked.  
"She's probably running to us." A second voice sugested, in a snearing matter that reminded me of my sister, Rox. I shuffled back, attempting to escape these madman, but I only went back into another guy. I looked up, fear in my eyes. He only laughed and reached down, covering my mouth with his sweaty hand and reaching his other one around me, pinning my arms at my side. He picked me up and carried me at his side like a prize. I struggled against him but his grip remained strong.  
He walked on until he came to a dead end. He threw me down as if I was just an emotionless object.  
"Now Honey, we're getting what we want. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He stated, cracking his nuckles at the last option. He walked forward and started to pull up my shirt and quickly I, without thinking, slapped him hard round the face.  
"Your funeral, doll-face." One of the other men said. He advanced on me, going for his prize.  
"Excuse me gentlemen, I believe thats ours." A easily recorngiseable voice said.  
"Lucy!" I cried out.  
"Megs!" Rox called. She saw me and instantly growled. She ran forward to the nearest thug as Danni ran to me.  
"Megan, You're bleeding." She stated, staring at my head. "I'm dizzy Danni." I replied, clutching the side of my head.  
I heard a cry out and sharply turned to find Rox lying infront of the gang member she had tried to attack. Another advanced on us and grabbed Danni by her shoulders. I called out her name, but it was in vain, for she was soon thrown to a nearby wall, hitting it and falling to the floor, unmoving.  
I hodl by breath as I hear the last cry out. Slowly, I turn my head to find Lucy lying on the floor, a knife plunged into her skin just below her shoulder. I wimper as I gaze from one of my fallen sisters to another.  
"No!"  
An unfimilar voice cried from above me as I started to fade in and out of consiousness. All I see are flashes of green, blue, red, purple and orange before the black consumes me and I finally pass out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Leo's POV

"Nothin' happenin' then." Raph stated, his arms crossed over his plastron.  
"Yeah. It's getting boring! Maybe we should move to a more troubled city!" Mikey suggested. I turned to Don and we shared a pure Mikey moment when we wonder whether he is our brother. Raph shared the moment too, by hitting Mikey upside the head.  
"Hey guys. Come look at this." Donnie said, pointing to a ruccus in a nearby alleyway. I walked over with my other brothers to where donnie was. I heard the grunts and cries as a girl, probably not older than us was attacked by a thug.  
"Who ar'they?" Raph asked, his eyes fixed on the recently fallen girl.  
"Don't ask me, but they are deffinatly in trouble." I replied. Another girl tried to attack the thug. She held out a little longer than the previous attemptee, but it was still unsuccessful. She was thrown back a bit but ran back forward. The thug pulled out a knife and snabbed her in her upper-right chest. She fell to her knees before colasping. I gasped as I had a flashback to the night on the ship when Karai stabbed me. I felt the girls pain, and imediately wanted to help.  
"NO!" I shouted. I jumped down from our rooftop to land on the ground, my katanas drawn. My brothers joined me and we set off into battle. We easily defeated the thugs. I stood over a unconcious one and immedately notised the end of a dragon on his arm, I pulled it up to find a purple dragon tatooed on his arm.  
"Guys look." I said, my katana pointed in the direction of the emblem.  
"Purple dragons." Raph growled, "They di' this to 4 girls! How low can they get?"  
"I don't know Raph, but this is deffinately a contender." Donnie replied, a shakeiness in his voice, "Look, if these girls don't get medical attention soon, they'll die."  
"Yea, but I don't think that they'll like 4 mutant turtles carring weapons dropping off half-dead girls to a hospital." Mikey added.  
"Maybe we should take 'em home." Raph sugested.  
"What would Spliter say?" Mikey asked.  
"WHat do you think Leo?" Donnie asked, looking in my direction.  
I gazed from each girl. 2 proberbly had concussions, 1 had a bleeding head and one had a stab wound.  
"Grab a girl and go." I stated, walking towards the stabbed girl. My brothers followed my example and we set off for the lair.

Raph's POV

I picked up the girl. She seemed light in my arms, I mean, I know I'm stong but she should weigh something.  
We jumped down the nearest manhole and started walking though the ever confusing sewers, until we got to the lair.  
"Bring them into the lab." Donnie stated, walking towards his requested destination. I followed him, with Mikey close behind me and Leo at the end. We each set down the girls on a table and sat down as Don checked them over.  
"They'll be ok." He stated as he started wrapping up the stabbed girls chest., "But they're weak. They don't have looked to have eaten in a few days."  
"Yeah, they were light, weren't they." I added, looking to my hands.  
"They're thin too." Leo stated. I nodded.  
"We'll ask them questions once they wake up. We should just let them rest for now." Donnie said, laying his left over medical suplies down.  
"But, who's gonna tell Master Splinter?" Mikey reminded us.  
I looked to each of my brothers. We didn't know how Splinter was gonna react. Donnie was rubbing his head nervously, Mikey was just looking over to the girl he rescued. Even fearless looked worried.  
Eventually, I piped up. "I'll do it." I said with a sigh. I started to walk out the door but stopped at the frame. Looked over my shoulder back at my brothers. "Gim'me a good funeral." I requested and walked off to Splinters room. I stopped at his door and look a deap breath before knocking.  
"Come in Raphael." I heard from inside. I didn't know how he knew it was me. The door was closed. But I still walked in and knelt before him.  
"What is it, my son?" Master Splinter asked. I sighed before explaining the whole night to him.  
"Hmmm. These girls, they are still unconsious?" Master SPlinter asked.  
"Yes" I replied.  
"You must care for them. Until they are completely better, you must all take care of them. We will sort this out properly in the morning. For now, you and your brothers must rest."  
"Hai Sensei." I replied and I walked out.  
I stopped at the door frame and sighed. I'm gonna be living in a house of 4 teenage mutant ninja turtles, 4 girls and a mutant rat sensei.  
What a life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Daniella's POV

My eyes started to drowsily open, when they did I found myself to be in a unrecorngiseable room. It was white, with computers and books everywhere. What looked like experements and projects covered the tables and some of the floor. Looking around, I saw my sisters, unconcious, lying down on other tables. Megan had a big bandage around her head, Rox round her left arm and Lucy around her chest. I wondered who did this. I couldn't have done it because I was unconcious, and this place is too messy to be a hospital. The last thing I remember is trying to care for Megan, then being thrown against a wall. I jumped down of the table, but winced in pain when I landed. I looked down, and found that both my feet were bandaged.  
"Hey. You're awake. That's good. But you really shouldn't be on your feet."  
I turned round sharply and gasped. Standing in front of me was a giant, talking turtle, in a purple bandana. He was carrying a clipboard, obviously writting something down about me.  
"Do you mind getting back up on the table. We don't want you getting hurt again." He said. Usually I would of obeyed imediately, but I was frozen from shock.  
"Hey Donnie, is one of the girls up?" Another voice called. When he walked inside, I took a step back, not caring about the pain shooting up my body. Another of these turtles walked in. This one in a blue mask. I imedately jumped back on the table and tried to fall asleep again, realising that this must be a dream.  
I heard a high pitch scream behind me that made the two turtles cover their ears quite quickly, but I was not only used to the scream, but I could not recorngise it easily.  
"Megan!" I said sharply turning to where the scream had orginated.  
"Um, Danni? Do you see the giant turtles too, or is it just me?"  
"I see them Megs. I don't believe it, but I see them."  
"Well I don't think there that scary. I mean, not scary enough to scream about like some little girl."  
For once I smiled at my older sister's mean comment, as did Megan. We both turned to find Rox sitting up, rubbing her arm.  
All 3 of us looked at Lucy, antisipating that she too would wake up, but she say there, compleatly still. I looked over to the turtle that the blue one had called 'Donnie', a pleading look on my face. He bit his lip and looked over to my blue-masked turtle, who simply nodded, before looking back at us.  
"The other girl. She, she was stabbed in the upper-left chest. It shouldn't be fatal, but we have to give her more time to wake up."  
I looked around to my sisters. Megan was trying her hardest to hold back tears, yet failing for they came streaming down her cheeks. Rox, though she shed no tears, looked the most heartbroken. She got off her table and walked over to Lucy. She stroked some hair out of her closed eyes then walked back over to her own table, and threw her right fist down in anger. Another figure walked in, though by this time, I was used to turtles waltsing in.  
"Is it ok in 'ere. I heard somethin' crash." This turtle wore a red bandana and seamed to speak with a bit of a Brooklyn accent, unlike the other two. I tapped on my table to get his attention then inicated to Rox whom as if on cue, slammed her fist down again. He meerly shook his head.  
"I'll go get Master Splinter." The blue wearing turtle said, walking out of the room before soon returning with another turtle and a giant rat, wearing a kimono.  
"Ah. I see that you have all awoken." The rat, who I'm guessing was who they meant by 'Master Splinter'. I looked over to Lucy again and shook my head.  
"Oh. I am sorry. I did not realise."  
"It's alright. You didn't do it to her." I replied, my hands balled up into fists.  
"Maybe you would like to join us in the living room for a more comfortable seating arangement?" He sugested. I looked over to my sisters, looking for aproval for the idea. Megan nodded, her eyes, still glistening from tears. Roxanne just shrugged and looked over to Lucy again.  
"Yes, we would. But I am a bit limited right now. If you see what I mean." I said, pointing to my feet.  
The rat rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, yes. Donatello? You would mind carring her to the living room?"  
"Hai, Sensei." The purple turtle replied. He walked over to me and carried me bridal style. I'm guessing he thought it was the best way. He walked behind the rat, with my sisters behind us, eaxh standing next to a turtle and we walked into their lair.

Roxanne's POV

They had quite a nice place. A nice kitchen, a TV, what looked like a training area. It seamed quike sivilised for a rat and 4 turtles. The purple turtle put Danni down on the sofa. I sat next to her with Megs on the end. The rat sat across from us, with the red and blue turtle to his right, and the purple and orange to his left.  
"I am guessing you would like to know how we came to look like this?" The rat asked. And he began the story on their mutation. It was a lot to take in. I mean, an ooze that can chage people compleatly just sounded like something out of a science-ficion novel. "And I chose names for these 4 turtles out of a renisaune artist book." He indicatecd to the turtles to continue and introduce themselves.  
The blue masked turtle stood up, "I am Leonardo, or Leo. I am the oldest, and my passion is perfecting my Ninjitsu that Sensi has taught us."  
The red masked stood up, "The name's Raphael, but most call me Raph. I'm second oldest, after Leo here. And my 'passion' is fighting." I smiled a bit, knowing I wasn't the only hot-head here.  
"I'm Donnatello." The purple turtle said while standing up, "BUt most call me Donnie or Don. I'm second youngest and I like inventing and science experements."  
The last turtle jumped up, "I'm called Mikelangelo, or Mikey. I'm the youngest of the family, and I like pizza, skateboarding and video games!"  
The rat remaided seated, "I am Master Splinter. And if you girls wouldn't mind, could we hear about your previous life?"  
I looked to my sisters. We all stayed silent for a little bit before I stood up.  
"Sorry, we're not used to this. Lucy usually does this."  
Donnie took a step forward, "Is she the one who's..."  
"Yea..." I said with a nod, "But I'll try."  
"We were born 15 years ago, to a sick woman, who died less than 3 hours later. We were given to an orphanage, where the caring conditions were less than desired, to say the least. On a regular basis we were over-worked, starved and beaten. On our 13th birthday we ran away, and have been living in an alleyway ever since. We were, however, growing apart. Arguements became part of a normal day, as did fighting. In fact, an arguement is what caused Megan to run away and made this happen."  
They all nodded, with slightly sad looks on their faces.  
"I'm Daniella, or Danni if you want." My sister started, "I'm 3rd oldest. I like reading, though I've only ever had one book, I know it off my heart now."  
"I'm Megan, though a couple people call me Megs. I'm the baby of us and I like to skateboard a bit, using one that Danni made out of some wheels and a plank of wood.  
I stepped forward. "I'm Roxanne, though don't call me that. I'm Rox. Second oldest, just. I like to throw a few kicks and punches once in a while."  
"And the other girl, Lucy?" Leo said.  
I looked at the floor, then sighed. "Yea, She's Lucy. Oldest of the bunch. She never had time to find a passion, cause she's always caring for us." I sat down sadly, "I always gave her a hard time."  
Leo steped forward, "Well now you ca-"  
A thump was heard from the room we just left.  
"Lucy!" I called out and ran to the room, the others just behind me. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

I opened my eyes reluctently, wanting to go back to sleep so I didn't have to feel this pain. I turned over, in a small attempt to fall asleep once again. Yet all I succeed in falling off the table.  
"Lucy!" I hear from a nearby room. It was Rox, I was sure. But she sounded worried. I haven't heard Rox like that since we 8 and I broke a plate at the orphange and was beaten until I half black and blue. Everytime she cries, she remembers that night. So she hasn't shed a tear since we were 10. She changed that night. I know it.  
I groaned and clutched my chest as my sisters kneel by me. I sat up and smiled at them. I felt a hand on my back, but my sisters were too far away for it to be them. I looked around to find a 6 foot tall turtle wearing a blue bandana staring right back at me. I shuffled back, holding my breath.  
"No It's ok." Danni exclaimed, obviously seeing my worried expression. She sighed and continued to explain the situation to me. At the end, Leo, as I just found out, helped me stand and walk into the living room.  
"So, Lucy," The giant rat known as 'Splinter' said, "You are awoken. How do you feel?"  
"Been better." I replied, sitting down slowly on the sofa.  
"Now that you are all awake, I would like to talk to you about living arangments." He continued. My sisters and I all shot him a confused look. "We were wondering whether you would like to live with us, seeing as you have no home. We could help you, if you would like." I looked to my sisters. They all nodded to me.  
"We would be honnored."I replied, a smile on my face.

Donnie's POV

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to sort everything out. Leo, Raph and Mikey went with Rox and Megan to their alleyway to try and get their prosessions that they left. Lucy was told to get some rest and Danni couldn't go far without her crutches, so I was told to stay with them. I worked on a living plan with Danni, she's really smart, despite the fact that she's had no education of any sorts.  
"So what do you think?" She asked, showing me the improved living plan. I glanced over it then smiled.  
"It's perfect!" I exclaimed, "Just wait 'till the guys see it. So you're sure you fine with being i-"  
"For the last time Donnie, yes."  
"I just hope the others are as fine with it as you are."

Raph's POV

So when Leo, Mike, the girls and I got back, we set to trying to put everthing where it belongs. Carring Megan's skateboard and blanket, I walked up to where Donnie and Danni said they would be and knocked on the door.  
Don turned to the door, "Yea Raph?"  
"I got Megan's stuff, where shoul' I put it?"  
"Umm, thats what we need to talk about. Get the other will you?"  
"O-k?" I replied. Don can be real weird sometimes, but I called for the other guys anyway.  
"What's this about Donnie?" Leo asked as he put Rox's fighting gloves by the door.  
"Sleeping arangements." Danni said simply, "We had an idea. We put together the turtle and girl who seamed to be most like each other. That way is causes the least upsets." We all nodded in agreement.  
"Danni and I have agreed to go together. We put Megs and Mike with each other, you two fine with that?"  
Mikey and Megan looked to each other an smiled. "Definately." The replied in unison.  
"Leo, you wanna ask Lucy if she wants to be with you?" Danni asked by blue bro.  
"On it." He said before walking out the door.  
"Guess I'm with you."  
I turned to find Rox standing next to me, a smirk on her face.  
"Yeah." Was all I could say without blushing. I quickly went and picked up Megan's stuff to drop it off in Mikey's room. Then I stopped by mine. I cleaned the floor a bit before I sat on my bed. Why does Rox get me nervous? Just 'cause she's cool, and funny and an awesome fighter and...  
My eyes widened at my realisation.  
I had a crush on the girl sleeping in my rooml. 


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's POV

I awoke at 5 am, as normal, to do my morning training. I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes, I'd only had about 6 hours of sleep because my brothers and I were hanging out with the girls in the living room. Mikey was teaching Megan how to play video games, Donnie and Danni were in their own little world, talking tech=sluff which no-one else got. Rox and Raph were punching the bag in the courner, Raph seemed sort of suprised at her fighting abilities. Lucy and I were talking about our siblings and how difficult they were to controll.  
I walked into the kitchen to get a drink, when I saw Raph sitting at the table. He's usually one of the last up, so I was confussed.  
"Hey Raph. You know it's like 5 right?"  
Raph turned around and smiled out me, "Yea, I know. That pizza clock Don made won't stop ticking."  
"So why you up?" I asked, sitting down at the table.  
"Couldn't sleep." He replied gruffly.  
"Not like you." I commented.  
He simply nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it and turned away from me.  
"Don't you have some training to do?"  
"Yea. Well, see you at practice Raph." I said as I walked off. It was never a good idea to continue with a conversation with Raph when he obviously didn't.  
I walked into the Dojo and saw someone already there, practicing with a pair of handmade wooden Katanas. You could tell they were handmade because you could see the rough edges that could easily give you a splinter. I stood by the door for a bit, trying to see who it was. I could tell it was a girl because their brown hair was tied up in a bun. I waited for about 2 minutes before the girl sighed and turned around and gasped at the sight of me.  
"Leo?"  
"Lucy?" I replied. I stared at the Katanas. "Did you made those yourself?"  
Lucy looked down to her weapons lying in her hands, "Yea. When I was 14, just after we got attacked by some purple dragons. I made some for all my sisters out of some stray wood. We didn't carry them around because it would bring us to attention."  
I walked over to her and motioned for her to sit down with me.  
"You made weapons for you and your sisters all by yourself, using nothing but excess wood?"  
"And a bit of superglue and braided string for Megan's nunchucks."  
"Wait. What do the others have?"  
"Um... Well I have these Katana's, Rox has a pair of Sai's, though they need a bit more work. Danni had a 6ft staff and I said that Megs has a pair of Nunchucks. Why?"  
"That's what my brother's and I have too." I said smiling. "So where are they now?"  
"We still have them. They were those coloured boxes. The ones we all wanted under our beds."  
"I remember. You're really skilled with them, you know."  
"Thanks. I have to protect my sisters, they're all I have left in the world."  
"I know the feeling." I replied. "Hey, maybe you'd like to train with us?"  
"That would be awesome. We could definatly use the skills."  
"I'll go ask Master Splinter." I said, racing off for Sensei's room. I knocked on the door.  
"Come in." I heard from inside. When I walked in I saw Master Splinter sitting on the floor, proberbly just finished his morning meditation.  
"Kneel, my son." I knelt infront of him and bowed respectfully. "What is it, Leonardo?"  
"Master Splinter, I was talking to Lucy, and she wanted to know whether they could train with us. They have their own weapons, Lucy made them herself."  
Master Splinter rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yes, I think the girls would gain from a bit of training."  
"Great, I'll go tell them!" I exclaimed.

Lucy's POV

I stood in the Dojo, clutching my Katanas as the session began. Despite only being told half an hour ago that we would be training with highly skilled ninjas, my sisters eamed more than welcome, as did I.  
"I would like to see what skills you girls have got. Are you familiar with sparring?" We all nodded. "Good. Lucy and Roxanne, Spar, without your weapons for now."  
Rox cringed at the use of her full name, but decided that it was what Master Splinter did. I mean, he called his sons by their full names.  
I took my stance infront of Rox and helf up my fists.  
"Hajamai!" He called out and we ran to each other.  
We each threw our punched and kicks until Rox clocked me in the jaw. I stumbled back and bad a flashback from 5 months ago.

*****  
"Stop it! You're being so selfish to the family!" Shouted 14 year old me to Rox.  
"Just because I want to have a little freedom!"  
"No, because you're being 'a little' ignorant."  
"Oh and you're SO perfect?! Let's see how good you are." Rox got in a fighting pose.  
"Don't do this Rox." I warned.  
"I'm done taking orders."  
We forght each other for a good 20 minutes before I stumbled and Rox punched me in the jaw. I was thrown backwards and hit my head on the concreate, knocking me out.  
We didn't talk for 2 months *****

I blinked my eyes as Leo clicked his fingers infront of my face. I looked around to find myself back in Donnie's lab and everyone around me.  
"Are you ok Lucy?" Leo asked, his voice full of concern.  
"I'm fine." I stated as I sat up.  
"What happened there Lucy?" Donnie asked.  
I looked at my sisters with wide eyes and sighed, deciding that it was time to reveal my secret I've kept for that last 10 years. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I sat on the sofa, my sisters to my left and the turtles to my right. Splinter had left us in privacy which I thought was very nice, but it didn't calm my nerves. With a deep breath I began.  
"You guys remember 13th birthday, the night we ran away, right?" I asked my sisters who wee all looking at me with wide eyes.  
"Of course." Rox replied.  
"How could we not?" Megan commented.  
"You had just came back from that camp with that amazing idea. It was so good it was like you spent the whole camp planning it!" Danni exclaimed.  
"Camp?" Mikey asked.  
"Yea, some camp for exceptional kids or something." Rox explained.  
"Well, achually." I started. Both my sisters and the utrtles all looked to me, confused. I rubbed the back of my head, nervous of what to do before I sighed and looked to the floor. "There was no camp."  
"What?" Rox questioned.  
"It was a cover-up by the orphanage staff. In reality they locked me upstairs in a small 1 by 2 metre wardrobe for 3 days, feeding me nothing but a piece of half-stale bread everyday and 1 glass of water. It was then that I realised that we needed to escape and I planned it for my stay."  
"But why would they do that?" Raph asked, his voice full of concern, an action which was unheard of for him.  
"I better start from the beginning."

***** (10 years ago, in the orphange) *****  
"You finished that dress yet Megs?" Rox called from her section. We were the only 4 there so it was quite a small room, about 2 metres by 2 metres, but I had devided it so we didn't argue about being cramped.  
"Almost. Just a minute!" Megan called back.  
"How many does that make Danni?" I asked my smarter sister.  
"Umm... 16 skirts, 12 shirts, 8 jumpers and 4 dresses. That makes 40!" She replied, a smile on her face.  
"Miss Renning has got to like that!" Megs exclaimed, putting down the now finished dress.  
"Maybe we'll get food today!" Danni stated.  
"Oops." A quiet voice said. We all turned to Rox's section. She sat there with a navy blue jumper, with one hole in it.  
"What happened?" I asked by shaking sibling.  
A snivling Rox stood up. "I tried to cut a thread but I cut the jumper instead and when I tried to sew it up I pulled to hard and the stiches came out and made it bigger." She sobbed.  
"How are we-" Megan started, but was interupted by Danni.  
"Quiet. Someone's comming." She wispered. Megan and Danni both went to their sections while I stood next to Rox. In a split second desision I grabbed the ruined jumper and pushed my sister down, just as the door opened.  
*****

"I was carried off and punished. After that we were separated for our work. But that memory started off flashbacks. They started about a month later, about 4 or 5 times a week, each going back to a horrific memory. I didn't tell you guys because we all ready had enough on our shoulders. But each time I had a flashback I passed out. The staff said I was sleeping on the job and beat me, not because I was clumsy like I told you guys. That night when you thought I left for camp, when I passed out I dragged some merchendice with me and broke it. Before they locked me up, knowing how close I was to you, they said that I could either be locked up for 1 day and they tell you what happened or they could lie and I'd be locked up for 3 days. I chose the lie. I spent the whole time planning."  
"So today..." Donnie began. his eyes full of compassion.  
"Yea. When Rox clocked me in the jaw, I rembered a fight we had 5 months ago. By the end of the fight she had knocked me out and we didn't speak for 2 months." I turned to my sisters. Danni and Megan had tears running down their cheeks and Rox was close to it. "Guys? I asked as my voice broke.  
Rox got up and pushed past everyone on her way to her and Raph's room. Danni and Megan just looked to me before walking off, Danni to the lab and Megan out the lair.  
The tears rolled down my cheeks as I stood up. "I knew this would happen!" I shouted as I ran to my and Leo's room. I fell down on my bed and cried into my pillow.

Raph's POV

I sat there on the sofa with my mouth open. Lucy's story was unbelievable. I mean, it was just so shocking.  
Leo stood up, "We better go check on them." He stated. The rest of us stood up in agreement. "Donnie you go check on Daniella. Mikey and I will go search for Megan. Raph, you go make sure that Lucy and Roxanne are ok." We all nodded and ran to the girls.  
I decided to check on Lucy first, just because I thought it might take longer with Rox. I knocked on the closed door.  
"Go away." I heard from inside.  
"Lucy, it's Raph. I just want to make sure you're ok."  
There was a rustling from inside and the door creaked open. I walked in to find Lucy on her bed, her face red and blotchy.  
"Are you 'k Lucy?" I asked.  
"Sorta. I feel like I ruined my sisters lifes. I lied to them since I was little. I'm supossed to be the one they can count on."  
"Yeah. But remeb'r. You did it for'em and only for'em. Not yourself. If you ask me, I say tha's pree'y good."  
Lucy smilied at me. "Thanks Raph. You may be the mussel, but you're preety kind."  
"Thanks. But if you say this to anyon' else, I'll clobber you." I replied with a smirk and a fist.  
A chuckle and smile later I left her room for my own. I knocked on the door.  
No answer I knocked again No answer I walked in my room and gasped.  
"ROX!" I shouted as I starred at the lifeless body on the bed. 


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie's POV

After Leo and Mikey left to find Megan, I went into my lab to comfort Danni. I walked up to my regularly visited room and knocked lightly on the door.  
Danni turned around from the seet she was slumped in and gave me a small, sad smile.  
"Come in Donnie." She said, beconing doward with an outstretched arm.  
"Are you alright?" I asked on my way in. I knew it was an inlogical question. I mean, if she was slumped in a chair, not speaking to anyone and obviously upset, you usually wouldn't count it was being 'ok'.  
"Not really." She replied, meeting my gaze as I pulled up a nearby chair. "I'm supossed to be the smart one. Yet I couldn't see when my own sister was fainting 5 times a week."  
"Hey, it's not your fault. She kept it from you to protect you. That was the whole point, to keep you from finding out so you could be happy." I took Danni's hand in my own. "You are a brilliant girl. You have an increadible mind, you're so kind and gentle and sweet and-"  
I was cut off by Danni's soft lips touching mine.  
It must have lasted a few seconds before we pulled apart. Danni sat there, smiling a faint blush in her cheeks while i sat their, my eyes wide and lost for words before I breathed out a small, "Wow."  
"ROX!" A scream from a nearby room ran through the lair and both Danni and I snap our heads up in a flash. We start running out of the lab and down to Raph and Rox's room. The sight at the doorway was enough to almost make me faint. Raph stood at the bed, clutching Rox's body.  
I ran forward and pressed my fingers against her neck and let out a sigh of relief as I felt a faint beat.  
"She's alive." I sated. "Her heartbeat's small and her breathing is shallow but she's alive."  
Danni came forward and stroked her unconcious sister's face. It broke my heart when 2 tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She then balled up her hands and took a deep breath.  
"Raph, grab Rox and come into the lab." She said, her eyes screwed up in an attempt to stop the oncomming tears. I wrapped my arms around her in a attemp to comfort her. She looked up at me and smiled before we both set off for the lab.

Leo's POV

It didn't take long to find Megan. She had ran about 100 metres before sitting behind a corner. I let Mikey go first to calm her down before I walked around and convinced her to go back.  
When we got back to the lair it was quiet. I could hear a faint beeping but tha was it. Then Lucy ran to me and threw her arms around me.  
"Oh Leo." She sobbed into my plasteron. I stroked her dark brown hair.  
"What is it Lucy?" I asked.  
She pulled her head up. Her tear filled, crystal blue eyes looked straight into me everytime. "Rox is out cold." She breathed out.  
I turned to Mikey and Megs with my mouth slightly open. I lightly pushed Lucy off my chest and before she grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Don's lab.  
When I got in I gasped lightly at the sight. Danni and Donnie stood at separate stations, Donnie looking at a moniter while Danni sorted out a IV drip. Raph sat in a chair next to a table and Rox lay on a table in the middle, unconcious.  
"What happened Don?" I asked, not taking my eyes off Rox.  
"Well, we don't know exactly. But I do have a therory." He pulled up a brown bag and picked out a bottle of alcohol.  
"Found in the room." He stated.  
It felt like the whole room turned to Raph, who sat there, unfased at the drink. "How much trust do you have in me? I'm not gonna be drinking at 15." He stated, his arms crossed over his chest.  
"I already tested it." Danni said, holding a hand up, "It had Rox's salyvia on it."  
Donnie nodded slowly before walking over to Rox. "This is what worries me." He said and he lifted up her right arm to reviel 3 cuts. They looked quite deap and looked to have been caused recently.  
Danni stepted forward, "Loss of blood crossed with alcohol in a 15 year old body made Rox go into a coma." She said, her voice breaking slightly at 'coma'.  
"But how'd she get cut?" Mikey asked, his hand holding Megan's to comfort her.  
Donnie sighed before going back to the bag and taking out a pair of sissors. The blade was covered in blood. There was a faint gasp in the room.  
"Rox's blood is on the blade and her fingerprints are on the handle." He explained.  
I stepted forward and put both hands on the end of Rox's bed to stedy myself.  
"So." I began. "Rox has been drinking and self harming?"  
Donnie nodded and a couple tears rolled down his cheeks as he said the next sentence.  
"And she may not wake up." 


	8. Chapter 8

Mikey's POV

The next few weeks were full of tenson. Splinter stopped training for a bit and our once loud lair became as quiet as the libraries on TV.  
Leo stopped trainning and spent most of the day checking if we were ok. Donnie spent the day in the lab, making sure he was there if anything happened to Rox. I even stopped cracking my genius jokes and going skatboarding. I just sat in front of the TV for most of the day, only getting up to cook the meals.  
It was Raph I was worried about. He spent all his time in his room, from when he woke up to when he went to sleep, since Leo brought him his meals, under Splinter's orders. If you insulted him he wouldn't even flinch. He just sat there, twirling one of his Sais. But that wasn't the worst part.  
He went by Raphael.  
Doesn't sound bad, but when you know that he hasn't been called Raphael by anyone apart from Splinter since we were 6 it's almost terrifing. On our 6th birthday he sudenly wanted to be known as Raph. He almost threw a chair at Donnie when he let it slip, until Leo calmed him down.  
I wasn't the only one who was worried, everyone was. But we share a bond. I mean, yes I make fun of him and yes, he does beat me up but we care for each other in ways you couldn't imagine.  
Not that we'd tell anyone.

After a while I finally built up the courage to knock on his door. There was a little silence then,  
"Yeah?"  
I was relieved to hear the voice of my hot-headed brother that I hadn't heard in so long.  
"Raph?" I squeaked out. It was then that I felt the lump forming in my throat. I swallowed it quickly and blinked back the tears. There was a small sound of a shuffle inside before the door opened and I saw Raph. I mean Raphael.  
"Raphael." He correct. I nodded, now having to try harder to stop the tears. Raphael turned around and walked to his bed before sitting down. I stood at the doorway, unsure what to do, or if he even wanted me there. The looked to me with a sightly annoyed expression.  
"Well? You gonna just stand there collecting dust or you gonna come ova 'ere?" He asked. It may have been my imagination but I swear there was a slight smirk on his green face.  
I closed the door and walked over before sat down next to my big brother. I looked to the floor at first, unsure of what to do for a bit before turning my head and speaking what had been on my mind for nearly 3 weeks.  
"What's wrong Raphael?"  
He gritted his teeth and I tensed up, curtain he was going to swing at me. It was only about 10 seconds later that I heard a small sniffle and turned to find Raphael sitting here, a single tear rolling down his dry cheek.  
"Raphael?" I asked, my voice flooded with concern.  
He turned his head slightly and rubbed the tear off his cheek.  
"Rox." He muttered.  
"Rox?" I repeated, but in a quiet voice, because it doesn't take a Donatello to realise that Raphael didn't want others to hear us.  
"Yeah. What if she 'idn't come out? She was sleeping in my 'oom. Should have seen it." He replied, shutting his eyes tightly at the last sentence.  
"Raphael. She did it at times that you wouldn't think off and in a place you wouldn't think to look in. She hid it all, so you couldn't find it." He nodded. Then it hit me. "You like her, don't you?"  
He balled up his hand but loosened it.  
"Yeah." He admitted.  
"If it helps you," I whispered. "I like Megan." He looked to me, slightly shocked.  
"You hide it really well." He said, a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.  
We laughed. It was nice to hear a laugh after 3 weeks of a depressed household.  
"You know," I started with a sigh, "Donnie is acepting guests."  
"Cool." He said.  
"I was goning to visit her afterwards. You want to come with me?" I added.  
He thought about it for a bit before a smile plastered over his face. "Sure."

Raph's POV

It was nice to step out of my room. I mean, for the last 3 weeks, I just wanted to be alone. Mikey though, he cheered me up. it kinda looks like I cheered him up too somehow.  
We walked down the hallway. The lair was quiet and that's what worried me. Usually there would be the TV on full volume, the sound of Fearless training in the Dojo and an explosion from Don's lab once in a while. But there was scilence. The only thing I could hear was the sound of 4 turtle feet walking down the hallway.  
I looked to the floor while walking. Despite the fact it had only been a matter of weeks, it felt like everything I knew was gone.  
"Raph?"  
Well, nearly everything.  
I cringed slightly at the name. I had wanted people to stop calling me that because it reminded me of Rox. I know everyone calls me Raph, but when Rox called me it, it really stuck.  
"Raphael." I corrected for the second time today before looking up. Leo stood in front of me, a small but visible smile on his face.  
I had a fealing that this could take a while, so I nodded to Mikey, in hope that he would take the bate and go. To my suprise he nodded imedatly and started walking, as if he was waiting. Was it that obvious that I wanted to talk to my older brother?

I sat leaning up against the wall with Leo to my left. He both sat, our arms hugging our knees like we used to when we were kids.  
"Are you ok Raph-ael?" He asked, quickly adding the rest of my name to correct himself.  
"I'm alight." I replied. "How 'ave things been?"  
"Ok. A bit quiet, but still the same."  
"I bet you've been training non-stop." I remarked, rembering the Leo that spent half the night perfecting one Kata.  
"No, achually." He replied, much to my suprise. "I've been going around, checking if everyone's ok."  
"Same old Leo." I replied with a small chuckle. Yet Leo just sighed.  
"Leo?" It was then I saw the bags under in eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept prperly in at least 2 weeks.  
"Leo?" I repeated. "What's going on?"  
He burried his head between his knees and sighed before looking up at me.  
"It's Lucy." He said, his voice on the verge of breaking.  
"What's wrong with Lucy?" I asked, genuarly confused.  
"She's gone into serious mode. She won't smile or joke around or play games or anything. I think she's still in the Dojo practicing."  
"Sounds like someone we used to know." I sated. "Did you ask Don?"  
"Yeah, he's digonosed her with PTSD."  
"Isn't that-" I said, remembering the brother I used to know.  
"Yeah." Leo interupted with a sigh. "Like I used to be."  
"She'll get better Leo. She just needs to realise that their attack, Rox anything that happened. It's not her fault. Liek you did."  
Leo sighed, then smiled at me. "You're right Raphael. I'll go talk to her." He placed a hand to my shoulders then set off for the Dojo. while I walked to Don's lab.

I walked in to find Don sitting at his desk, starring at a moniter. I knocked on the door lightly and he slowly turned around. I guess Mikey told him I was comming because he just nodded at me and walked out. I sat down next to Rox with by back to the door. Yet I still felt like I was being watched.  
"Don." I warned. I heard 2 turtle feet walking away, a chuckle and Don muttering "Same old Raphael." I smiled, then turned to Rox. I closed my eyes and thought about what I said to Leo.  
"It wasn't my fault, It wasn't my fault, It wasn't my fault." I muttered repeativly.  
"No, It wasn't Raph." A small, rasphy voice said.  
"Raphael." I corrected. Then my eyes shot open.  
Smiling at my from her laid-down position was Rox.  
"Same old Raphael." She said. 


	9. Chapter 9

Leo's POV

Raphael was right, I needed to tell Lucy that she's not the reason that everthings going pear-shaped. As I walked closer to the Dojo, I could hear Lucy's grunts as she practiced for her 7th hour straight. As the inside came into view I would see her wooded Katanas swinging madly and I sighed quietly under my breath. Lucy reminds me a lot of how I bevaved after our final battle with the Utrom Shredder. I shook my head, not wanting to relive that memory.  
I walked inside the Dojo, stopping at the door frame so I could observe Lucy. She looked like she hadn't slept properly either and her forhead was covered in sweat. She was so focussed in her Kata that her eyes passed over me several times and she didn't even notice. It wasn't until her Katana got caught in her footing and she tripped that she noticed me. Mostly because she landed right in front of me.  
"Leo?" She asked questionly before standing up and starting to walk back. "What are you doing here?"  
"I was going to ask you the same question." I replied, frowning slightly. "How long have you been here?"  
"Why does that concern you?" She snapped back. My eyes widened in shock, I didn't think that she was this bad. Is this how I treated by brothers when back then?  
"If you must know," She continued. "I'm training. I have to be ready for anything."  
"But why? You know that the attack wasn't your fault, right?" I questioned Lucy. She down, and for a second I could see worry in her eyes, before she screwed them up tight.  
"Yes it was." She exclaimed, now glaring at me. I took a step forward, though I knew that it was dangerous, I wanted Lucy to know I cared for her.  
"No, I wasn't." I repeated. I sighed when she shook her head vigerously.  
"You don't get it." She snapped, "I'm the oldest. I've always had to look after them. I love them and I would give myself up for them. They're all I have left and if I lost them." A tear rolled down her cheek before she gripped her Katana again and started to advance on me.  
"My sisters are roudy, loud and rude sometimes, but they're my sisters. I must protect them. From anyone who stands in my way." She gripped her Katana with 2 hands and got into a fighting stance. My eyes widened with shock.  
"I won't fight you Lucy." I stated, taking a step back in defence.  
"I won't have you standing in the way of my sister's safety."  
With that she ran at me, he Katana thrusted forward. I refused to fight her so I dodged her attacks the best I could. I bobbed and weaved between her swings, which just made her angrier. She attacked out of anger and rage, just like Raphael. I thought of my brother for a second, thinking on how he was doing with Rox. Unforunally, while I was distracted, Lucy swung at my head a left a gash across my face. The last thing I saw was the blood pouring down my face before the black cosumed me.

Donnie's POV

After Raph had gone into my lab, I walked out, hopping to catch Danni alone so I could finally tell her how I feal. I mean, when it comes to fealing, I'm not the best, but if I don't tell her, I'll never forgive myself. Plus, she already kissed me.  
I went up to my room. She'd spent a lot of time there with one of my old projects. As soon as she found out about inventing she'd instantly taken a liking to it. I knocked on my door, and pushed it open slowly. I now knock everytime she's in there. I had already made that mistake once.  
"Come in Donnie." Danni said, not looking up from her work. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Once again, made that mistake once.  
"What's wrong Don?" Danni asked, turning around in her chair and obviously seeing my nervous face.  
"Ummm.., well..., you see.." I stuttered before putting my head in my hands groaning and sitting down on my bed. Danni raised an eyebrow at me. She then got up and sat down next to me, putting a hand on my shell.  
"Donnie. Are you ok?" She questioned. I turned to her and starred into her beautiful green eyes, just shades away from Raphael's. I knew it was now or never.  
"Danniella," I started. "I like you like crazy. Would you go out with me?" I asked, shaking ever so slightly. Danni's mouth grew into a grin.  
"Of course I will Donatello." She replied before she leaned forward and my lips met hers again.  
We were interupted by a loud groan and thump comming from the Dojo. We imediatly pulled apart and ran towards the scean. We were met with Raphael, clutching a unconious Leo. I ran towards my brother and knelt by him, inspecting the gash on his forhead. I heard Danni gasp from behind me. When I turned I found her clutching a pair of discarded wooden Katanas. With blood on the top ofone of them.  
"Lucy, why?" She sobbed as she clutched the bloody weapons. 


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

When I sliced Leo's head I just dropped my Katanas and ran out of the lair before anyone could see me. I knew that they'd know it was me, I mean, I'm the only one that uses wooden Katanas. But it worried me of what they'd think. I'm supposed to be the one who they counted on, the one they could go to in times of crisis, the big sister. Here I am though, slicing the head of the kindest guy I know. He'll never forgive me, I just know it.  
I almost threw myself into a small hole in the wall, crying into my knees. Then a horrible flashback came. This was one of the worst I'd ever had, I hating thinking about it. It was the one time in my life that I wished I could die.

*****(5 years ago, in a street)*****  
I walked down the road, clutching a list in one hand and a $10 note in the other. I'd been sent on a errand by the orphange because I was the oldest. I looked over the list one more time before shoving it into my pocket, along with the money. It was simple, a loaf bread and a few vegtables. No doubt the dinner for all 30 girls in the orphange for a couple days. I sighed as my stomach rumbled a bit. I hadn't eaten last night because of a stupid flashback. They'd locked me in our room and inspected my sisters to make sure that they didn't try and sneek anything in when they came back afterwards. I was used to hunger, but it was the 3rd night I hadn't eaten. If I didn't eat soon, I was going to faint, I just knew it.  
I heard a crash from a nearby alleyway, but shrugged it off as a street cat or something. There really wasn't a lot that scared me. Not when you grow up in an orphange.  
I gasped lightly when I felt 2 hands grasp my shoulders. Next thing I knew I knew I was thrown into the alleyway the crash had come from and I realised that a street cat had nothing to do with it. 3 men, around 30 or so, came out of the shadows, grins plastered on their faces. I let out a small scream but was stopped when I heard a gunshot and small pieces of brick land on my head. I looked up to find a bullet embedded in the wall, only about a centemetre above my head. I looked infront of me and saw the man in the middle holding a handgun.  
"Next time I won't miss. Got it kid?" He stated. I gulped and nodded my head rapidly.  
"Ok kid. Now hold still. This is where the fun starts." He said, walking towards me and starting to pull off my shirt.

I sat there, violated, as the men ran away, laughing. I pulled my clothes back on quickly before putting myself in a small hole in the wall and crying. I cried until there was nothing left in me.  
I then ran to the store, bought what was requested, and ran back. Since I ran there and back, I didn't take that much longer than what was exspected. I then got back to work, thanking my stars that I hadn't started yet.  
*****

Megan's POV

Mikey and I walked through the sewers, hand in hand, both grinning like idiots. We'd gone on a walk and Mikey asked me to be his girlfriend. I have to say, I was shocked. Mikey hidnes his fealings well. I said yes, none the less. He's just so...Perfect!  
I grounded to a halt at the sight of a girl, lying on the floor. I ran up to her, closly followed by Mikey. I crouched down by her and held 2 fingers to her wrist and sighed when I felt a film pulse. Her t-shirt had slightly up, probably from when she fell and I was about to pull it down, when my eyes widened at the sighting of a familiar scar down the side. Lucy had one just like it, she had got it when we were 13, pushing Danni out the way of a Purple Dragon, just as he slammed the blade down. I slowly turned the body and tears instantly formed in my eyes. It was Lucy.  
Mikey instantly reacted, carring Lucy bridal style as we ran back to the lair.

We ran inside to find Leo lying on the sofa, a bandage wrapped around his head, like me on that night the turtles found us. On the table I saw Lucy's Katanas with blood on and for once, I knew exactly what had happened.  
Lucy snapped. 


	11. Chapter 11

Raph's POV

Leo and Lucy both got checked over by Donnie. Leo's head needed stiches, but it was nothing too major. Lucy, as it turns out, has just passed out from another flashback. Things had became quite distant between them. They both ate quicker than normal and left the table, Leo heading for the Dojo and Lucy for her room. They rarely talked to anyone, never mind each other. Leo had gotten more serious again, though it wasn't as bad as when Karai stabbed him while Lucy's flashbacks got worse, happening at least once a day. We kept our distance and forght the urge to run in and sort this out, under Master Splinter's orders. He said that they needed to sort this out on their own.

That was 2 months ago.

I walked into the kitchen and joined the family for breakfast. Mikey had made pancakes and by the time I got there there were only 2 left, both left for me apparently. I looked over to my brother with a heavy heart. He was sitting on the sofa, and probably wouldn't be getting up. In the distance I could hear the grunts of Lucy as she practiced. She only did hand-to-hand, she didn't dare pick up her Katanas.  
I looked over the table to find the rest of the household, spare Matser Splinter who had gone on a trip to Japan to visit the Ancient one for advise, looking back at me, all with the same sad expressions. I decided enough was enough. I whispered my plan in Donnie's ear and he looked to me and nodded, a very faint smile on his face.  
"Ok." I began as I stood up from the table, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going for a run."  
"Me too." Donnie announced, standing up as well. I winked my left eye, so Leo wouldn't see, to let everyone else in on the plan. Soon enough everyone was wanting to go, apart from Leo and Lucy. Lucy wanted to practice and Donnie had made it very clear to Leo that it wasn't safe fr him to come.  
I cluckled to myself as we left the sewers, my plan was falling into place.

Rox's POV

Ok, when the guys said going for a run, I didn't think in a million years that they meant running from rooftop to rooftop. Megan and Danni were terrified, as I've gotta say, didn't sound like my cup of tea either. Eventually though, we let the boys carry us for one jump so we could see what it was like.  
Mike and Megs went first. It wasn't the most gracful of jumps and I was terrified that Mike would trip when he landed and squash Megs, but he landed safe and sound, much to everyone's relief. Donnie then ran, with Danni hanging on as tight as possible. He did one flip in the air the landed on one knee before getting up. Then it was my go. I nodded to Raph for him to start running. I held in the urge to scream my lungs out as we reached the edge of the building before Raph jumped. He preformed 3 flips mid air before landing silently. As the guys stood their awaiting our reactions, we were dumbstruck. It was scary, unreal, terrifing. Yet fun.  
"That was so cool!" Megan finaly said, as they breathed a sigh of relief and continued running. Somewhere we found the confidence to ump a couple smaller jumps, but the boys carried us for most of it.  
By the time we were nearing the lair, we were talking and laughing about the mornings events. It was nice for us to laugh after 2 months of being on edge, in worry of setting off Leo's more common lectures or Lucy's flashbacks.

"We're back!" Danni exclaimed as we walked inside, exspecting to hear either calm talking or loud arguing, but to our suprise, we heard nothing.  
"Lucy? Leo?" Mikey asked checking various rooms before comming to a stop in the Dojo. When we caught up to him, we found Lucy clutching a blue piece of fabric, crying. I imiately ran up to her, I hadn't seen her cry in ages. I gasped as I got a better view on the fabric and saw that it had eyeholes.  
Lucy looked up to me with tear filled eyes.  
"They took him." 


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

"Took him?! Who took him?!" Raph exclaimed.  
"I don't know. Umm... abotu 6 foot, short black hair, glasses, wears a suit with a bit of a cape." I said, desbratly trying to remember the man who took the wonderful turtle away.  
"Bishop." Donnie said harshly. I shuddered, the turtles had told us of him before. He was unpredicable, unsafe and insain.  
"They found us then." Mikey said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.  
"Why only him though? Why not you too?" Raph asked.  
I sighed, more tears rolling down my face, "He gave himself up for me." I said, rembering the pleads of Leo to leave me be in return for his surender. I tried to refuse, but...  
"So what now?!" Raph shouted as they left the Dojo, "We just gonna sit here?!"  
"No." I said simply, stepping out from the Dojo, Leo's bandana clutched tightly in my hand, "We're gonna plan first. We're gonna get our weapons together. And then we're gonna go get Leonardo."  
"We?" Raph questioned me.  
"Yes, we. I'm not gonna sit here while Leo's life hangs in the balance Raphael. ANd I'm sure my sisters won't either." The girls nodded.  
"But it's not like you have shells. How are you gonna protect yourself?" Mikey asked.  
"Well..." Donnie began as all eyes set on him. "I have something that might help. Go to your waredrobes and in the back theres a black box. Open it and get changed."  
The girls and I ran to our rooms. WHen I saw what was in the box. I knew this was perfect.

Donnie's POV

We waited for a little while and frankly, Raph was getting impacient.  
"What'd you put in those boxes that's taking them so long Don?" He shouted at me, but I didn't notice. My eyes were set on Danni, who'd just came into view.  
I designed the girl's battle suits to be used in an emergency. Bishop having Leo definatly classed as an emergency. They were designed with flexibility in mind, so they were made as full body suits, with a holder for the girl's weapon. I also slightly altered each of the girl's suits to make them feal different to each other. In Danni's case, It had a purple (Her favourite colour) stripe around her waist along with a pair of purple flats. The finishing touch was 'intellegence' in Japaneese written down her left lef in purple.  
"Wow." I commented, starring at Danni, who was now slightly blushing.  
"Wower." I heard Mikey said. I turned to find that Megan dad come in. Both of her arms where orange, and she too had a pair of flats, ornage as well. Down her leg was 'innocence' in Japaneese ornage lettering. I could see Mikey starring at her like I had with Danni.  
"Wowest." Raph stated. Rox had just arrived. Down to her hips, not including her arms, was red. She had a pair of red high-tops and biker gloves, once again, in red. 'Loyalty' was in red, Japaneese lettering down her left leg.  
"Wow's aside, lets get started." Lucy said as she walked in. She had a single blue stripe down her right side and 'honor down her left leg. She had a pair of blue boots on and I saw that she had folded Leo's headband in half before tieing it around her, like a headband.  
"Raph and Rox, go start on weapons. Danni and Donnie, start the plan. Mikey and Megan, go check the perimitar, make sure they didn't leave anything." She demanded, before looking to the enternce to the lair.  
"We'll find you Leo. We'll find you." 


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not one for author notes, but someone sent me a review saying that they didn't know who Bishop was. I'm gonna tell you now so that the next chapter will make sense. John Bishop was kidnapped by aliens sometime in the 18th centurary. They preformed tests on him before putting him back on earth. These tests let him live much longer than an average human. He is now set against humans and is also set on destroying the turtles and collecting their DNA for experements.  
Also, good news. I just posted pictures of the girls on Devantart. I'm called turtlefan141 on there too. Check them out if you want.

Leo's POV

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My arm hurt, my leg hurt, my everything hurt. I looked around to find myself in a cell. It was an avrage cell, bed, sink and toilet. The only thing that suprised me was the fact that I wasn't tied up in anyway. I looked into the back of my mind, trying to remember what happened. All I could get from my groggy mind was a crash, my pleads and Lucy's screams.  
Lucy.  
I know that they left her alone when I surrendered, but what if not all of them went back? What if one stayed and tried to finish her off? She may have almost killed me, but Lucy was a really nice girl and she's just so perfect. Wait, did I say that? Yes, I did. She is perfect! Just confussed.  
I turned when the cage door opened and forght the urge to run and attack the figure that walked in. I knew that Bishop had hundreds of soldiers ready to kill me if I laid one finger on him.  
"Leonardo. You are awake, that's fortunate." Bishop said, a smurk on his face.  
"Bishop." I spat. "What do you want from me?"  
"Not much. Just your DNA, a couple tests." He replied.  
"Am I going to survive these tests?" I asked, raising an eye ridge.  
"No, probably not." He answered and started to walk out before stopping at the door. "Tests begin in 5 minutes." Then he walked away, locking the cell behind him.  
Ironic, I thought. I've survived an attack by an ultimate ninja, a stab wound by Karai, a full scale attack just on me by Shreader-just to go down as a scientist's toy.

Raph's POV

I drove the shell cycle for another 100m before turning right once again. I sighed as Rox graped on tighter around my shell.  
"Team R, what is your position?" I hear Lucy ask through my headset.  
"2 minutes 'way from Bishop. Team D, how we looking for security?"  
"We've almost got it Raph." I hear Donnie reply "Raphael." I corrected. I still didn't like it.  
"Right. Sorry." Donnie replied. I swear his voice was cracking.  
"Team M in postion, awaiting orders." Megan voice cut through the awequardness.  
"Ok. Team R?" Lucy asked again.  
"30 seconds." Rox replied into her own headset.  
"Security down." Danni stated.  
"Gate in sight." I said, my eyes locked on the doors to the prison.  
"Raphael?" Lucy's voice cut into my concentration.  
"Yea?" I replied.  
"Ram that sucker. Lets get Leo back."  
I gripped the handle bars as the shell cycle drove towards the front gate. I felt Rox push her face into my shell from fright. Me, I'd done this too many times.  
Rox let out a small yelp as the gates broke down at the wheels of the cycle.  
"Gates down." I stated, as if nobody could hear the massive crash. Apparently a bunch of Bishops guards heard it too, more than antisipated. "Umm.. Little help? Team D?"  
"Sorry Raphael, Bishops guards came to the sorce. Donnie's kinda occupied. DONNIE WATCH OUT!" Danni's voice called through the headset before being followed with a sigh of relief.  
"I've got you Raphael." Mikey called as he and Megan ran through the hole in the wall where the gate used to be. 100 odd highly trained soldiers against 2 teenage mutant ninja turtles and 2 kunoiches in training, not a good fight at first, but we helf our ground preety good.  
"Raphael!" Mikey called through his headset. "Go in, get Leo. We can handle it!"  
I nodded before knocking the guy I was fighting unconcious and running inside the building. After a brief interogation of the receptionist at the hands of my Sai, I got the room that Leo was in.  
I ran down the corridoor and threw the door open before almost fainting from shock.  
I found Leo in the middle of one of Bishop's tests.  
A electrecution test 


	14. Chapter 14

Just so you know, the names of the artwork is (insert girls name)-My other half.

So if you wanted to see Lucy for example just search Lucy-My other half. Try searching my name too.

Raph's POV

"Leo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I got ready to run over.

"I wouldn't do that Raphael." A threatening voice said before Bishop took a step into the light.

"And why's that? All your guards are with my brothers, so what's to stop me from getting back what's ours?" I asked, still in charging position.

"This." He said and he held up a small remote with 2 buttons, one small black one and a big red one.

"And that is?" I questioned, cocking my head.

"Why don't I just show you?" He said and pressed the black button. Leo screamed in pain as electricity flew through his body before bishop pressed the button again. Leo lay on the table, gasping for breaths.

"As you can see, this controls Leonardo's electricity test. Every time I press this button, 50 volts rush through his system. You know, your brother is quite remarkable. I've been testing him for 30 minutes now and he only starting crying out in pain 5 minutes ago."

"And you call us monsters." I spat.

"Sticks and stones will break my bones but electricity will harm Leonardo.

Especially this button. "Bishop said, hovering his finger over the red button.

"This will send 10,000 volts into his system. Leonardo will suffer a very painful death within 10 minutes."

I gasped and took a step back.

"One move and Leonardo becomes Turtle crisps." Bishop reminded me. I didn't take a single step.

Donnie's POV

I kicked the last guard into the wall before turning to the others. 117 of

Bishop's guards laid unconscious at our feet.

"Team D, what is your status?" Lucy asked, sounding slightly inpatient.

"Guards defeated. Team M and R, how are you doing?"

"Good Donnie, just defeated the guards."

"Raphael, how's Leo?" I asked, remembering hearing Mikey call out for him to help Leo.

No answer.

"Raphael?" Mikey repeated

No answer.

"Raph?" Lucy tried.

No answer.

"One second guys." I said before turning on my turtle com and hacking into the records.

"Leo's in room 4-7-8. Meet me there guys. That includes you Lucy." I sated.

"Wouldn't have it any other way Donnie."

"Mikey, Megan, come on." Rox whispered as we grouped outside the room.

"Ok, everyone got the plan?" Lucy asked for the 5th time in 10 minutes.

"Yes." We all groaned.

"Wait." I said as I put my head up to the door. "I can hear something."

"One move and Leonardo becomes turtle crisps." Bishop threatened.

I gasped.

"He must have Leo linked up to an electricity generator. If we startle him then he's going to fry Leo."

"We don't have to startle him, just catch him off guard." Lucy said, stroking her bag.

Lucy's POV

I leaned back, letting the bow rest loosely in my hands. The arrow twisted a bit in the holder.

"On 3." I whispered.

"1." Mikey said.

I brought my hand with the wire to my cheek.

"2." Rox said.

Donnie put both hands on the door.

"3." I said.

In a split second movement, Donnie pushed the door open as I let go. The arrow flew through the air, catching the remote in Bishop's hand and pinning it against the wall for a few seconds before the arrow exploded.

"What the?" Raph called, turning to the door where we all stood.

"The cavalry is here!" Mikey called out, to which everyone groaned.

"Just stick to Cowabunga or Booyakasha." Donnie sighed.

"Wait, Leo!" I shouted when my eyes saw the turtle, restrained against a table with wires coming out of him. I ran towards him, along with the rest of the team and started to get him free. Meanwhile, Raph updated me on what happened. My tears fell onto Leonardo's body as Raph said what he had saw when Bishop had electrocuted him.

When Leo was free, we helped him to his feet. From what Raph had said, he had gotten about a good 10 minute rest since his 'test'. He was able to walk quite well, but knowing Leo, he would have attempted to walk if his legs were broken.

"Leo, are you ok?" I asked him, trying to mask the worry in my voice.

"I'm fine Lucy. Nice shot." He answered with a small smirk.

"Well," I began. "You're gonna need these." Then I pulled out of my bag, Leo's Katanas.

Leo smiled and grasped the handles of his familiar weapons.

Bishop pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Experiment blue-boy has-" He started, but was cut-short by Leo slicing the device in half.

"I never did like that nick-name Bishop." He said, still holding his Katana out.

Then, to everyone's surprise, Bishop smiled.

"Ah yes, Leonardo. Thank you for coming closer. I had almost forgotten our first test."

Leo's eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"Leo?" Donnie asked. "What's he talking about?"

"D-d-d-dissection." Leo stammered.

Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Raph exclaimed.

"All in the name of science. Wouldn't you agree Donatello?" Bishop questioned.

"There's a difference between science and torture, Bishop." Donnie spat.

"It was only a little cut." Bishop said.

"It was right across my plastron!" Leo snapped back. "And, y-y-you didn't even send me to sleep."

"What?!" Raph repeated. "You's were awake?!"

"Torture." Danni spat.

"Science." Bishop corrected. "This, is torture." And he pulled out a second remote.

My eyes widened.

"But, the wires." I stuttered.

"Oh dear, did you think that I would just have that machine. Oh no, while Leonardo was unconscious from blood loss during the dissection, we put in a small chip."

Leo took a couple more steps back, joining us.

"No." He breathed.

And with that, Bishop pressed the big red button.


	15. Chapter 15

Leo's POV

I fell to my knees, screaming at the top of my lungs. The pain was unbearable. I remembered Bishop saying something about 10,000 volts. It was worse than I ever imagined.  
Through all my screaming, I could hear 2 voices.  
One was Don's. I could pick out curtain words, 'electrocution', 'volts', 'minutes', 'death'.  
The other was Lucy. She was crying, I could hear it. She sounded more upset than ever before. I wanted to reach out to her but I knew that I would electrocute her too. So I did the next best thing.  
"Lucy!" I shouted out in my scream before the black consumed me.

Mikey's POV

"LEO! NO!" I screamed as Leo fell to the floor.  
"Donnie! Is he...?" I shouted to him.  
"I don't know Mikey. If I touch him now I could get electrocuted too." He replied.  
I heard a yell next to me and saw as Raph ran to Bishop. He clocked Bishop round the face before holding him up by his collar.  
"TURN IT OFF!" Raph screamed into his face.  
"And why would I do that Raphael?" Bishop replied calmly.  
Raph got out his Sai and pointed it at Bishop, just centimetres away from his neck.  
"Whatever you say." Bishop replied, still calm. He pressed the red button again. Leo's body twitched but you couldn't see him in any pain.  
Donnie immediately pressed 2 fingers to Leo's neck and let out a sigh of relief.  
"He's alive. Just. We have to get him back to the lab."  
Raph dropped Bishop on the floor and ran over to Leo. He picked him up and we started running to the Battle Shell. Raph drove the Shell Cycle back onboard and we set off for the lair.

Donnie's POV

The journey back was almost silent, the only thing you could hear was Lucy's quiet sobs as she knelt by Leo's body. Though to be honest, I don't think there was a dry eye in the van.  
We ran inside the lair and put Leo on the table in the lab. Danni hooked him up to a IV drip as I ran a scan. My eyes widened as I got the results.  
"Well?" Megan questioned.  
"The chip. When Bishop turned it off he set it to self-destruct. We have 4 minutes before it explodes, taking Leo's heart with it." I explained, not taking my eyes off the results.  
"Well get it out!" Rox exclaimed.  
Danni stepped forward. "There's a problem. One false move and it will explode anyway."  
"So if ya preform it, ya could blow Leo up, and if ya don't it will blow 'im up?" Raph asked me, looking at Leo.  
"Precisely." Danni answered.  
"But," I added. "This is Leo. I will preform the surgery. Even if there is a small chance of his survival it's still a chance."  
Everyone else nodded and went into the living room. I took a deep breath and grasped my scalpel.

Raph's POV

The next 3 hours were pure torture to us. No one spoke just in case they heard something from the lab. We all just sat there, just as motionless as Leo.  
Donnie pushed the door open. I looked up immediately, Donnie was looking as me.  
"It went perfectly." He stated. You could literally feel the tension being lifted.  
"He's awake too." He said with a small smile. "He's asking for you Raphael."

My eyes widened a bit. I was curtain that if Leo woke up he'd want to see his girlfriend, not the person who he's been butting heads with for 15 years. I got up nervously and headed for Donnie's lab and knocked on the door lightly.  
"Leo?" I said as I peered my head around the door.  
"H-h-he-hey." Leo replied, his voice horse.  
"How ya doing?" I asked, desperate to know whether he was in any pain.  
"I'm fine. Well, as fine as you can be when you've had enough electricity in you to power half of New York." He answered , chuckling weakly.  
"Leo, this, it's all my fault."  
"No it's-"  
"Yes it is." I protested. "If I hadn't left you-"  
"Then I never would of gotten on with Lucy again. You saw how distant we were getting, you basically saved us. Thanks Raphael."  
"Nah fearless, just Raph." 


	16. Chapter 16

Megan's POV

"Hajamai!" Master Splinter called. Danni and Lucy ran at each other and their wooden weapons clashed. Lucy hadn't had a flashback since Leo came back and to be honest, she got a lot less stressed out too.  
Danni fell to the ground and Lucy pointed her Katana at her and the fight was over.  
"Yame!" Splinter called and we all knelt in front of him.  
"I am glad to see that all crisis have been resolved." He began. I shot a glance at Leo. He wasn't aloud to train yet, but he still came along. He sat on a chair at near us, his temporary walking stick rested nearby.  
"However," Splinter continued. "There is still some noticeable tension within this household. Therefore I wish for you all to open up to each other."  
I smirked a little when I saw Rox, Raph, Lucy and Leo all tense up. They knew that they liked each other, but no one had admitted it.  
"What do you mean sensi?" Donnie asked. He and Danni had been going out for 2 weeks, just like Mikey and I.  
"I mean, Donatello, you are all going to share your worst memory. Something only you, or few people know about."  
Now everyone tensed up.  
"Do not worry my sons, I will go out so you can have your privacy. I know that these will be memories that you do not want me to know about, nor do I for that matter."  
With that said, Splinter left. There was even more tension now than ever.  
"So," Danni began. "Who's gonna go first?"

Leo's POV

I looked around at the others. Everyone was looking a combination between curious, nervous and annoyed. I gave a little sigh.  
"I will." I said. Everyone looked to me and I sighed again.  
"It was 6 years ago." I began. "It started out the same as any normal day here. With a fight."

*****  
"Raph! Stop it!" I shouted when I caught sight of him hitting Mikey.  
"No way! He a'e the last slice of pizza!" Raph argued.  
"So you have to punch him until he's got more bruises than a banana?"  
"I don't kno' 'ow this concerns you anyway, you didn't even have any pizza." He said, leaving Mkey and walking over to me.  
"Because Master Splinter is out for a month again and he left me in charge."  
"I don't get why 'e left you in charge, I'm a better fighter."  
"So?"  
"SO, if we got attacked, I could defend us. Thats much better than what ever you could do!"  
"Fine! You be in charge! I'm going as far away as I can so that i won't be destryed when this goes wrong!"

(On the surface)  
"Who does Raph think he is? Splinter left me in charge." I said to myself. "I'm the oldest and I'm the most respectful and-"  
"You're the one who's about the be the first dead." A voice said behind me. He grabbed me and took me away.  
*****

"That's why you didn't return for a few days." Donnie concluded.  
"Yes. The man behind me was one of Bishop's agents." I added.  
"Bishop?!" Raph growled.  
"He took me to his base and..." I stopped.  
"We get it Leo." Mikey said.  
I sighed. "He also did this." I said before taking off my band around my left wrist, showing them a tatoo.  
"Monster." Rox whispered.  
"Yes. An everlasting reminder of that time."  
"Leo." Raph whispered. "I-I don't know-"  
"Raph. It's fine, we were just kids. It was me who went up to the surface. I could of just went around the sewers but I didn't."

Donnie's POV

I sighed, Leo had gone through so much.  
"I'll go next." I said.

*****  
"I'll be fine Sensi!" I protested for the 5th time in a row.  
"But Donatello-"  
"I'm 13 Sensi, I can handle 30 minutes on the surface to get some pizza." 6th time.  
"Yes Donatello but I fear that-"  
"Sensi!" 7th time.  
Splinter sighed. "Alright my son, don't be long."  
"Thanks Sensi!" I called for I was already halfway out the door, pulling my hat on.  
(On the surface, in a pizza shop)  
"$6.50 please."  
"Sure." I replied handing him the money. Surprisingly, if you collect up all the money at the bottom of the grates between 2nd and 8th, you get quite alot.  
"Here ya go."  
"Thanks!" I called out and exited the shop, carring the pizza.  
"What was Sensi thinking, saying that I couldn' handle it!" I said to myself as I walked back. "Enemies and such, yeah right!"  
"Well lookie at this. Looks like we got free pizza."  
I turned around to find a gang of street punks.  
"Didn't ya hear me doofus? I said we've got pizza, that means fork it over!" Said the one in the middle.  
"Ummm..."  
"Well we'll just make ya give it." He said and started to run towards me.  
They gave chase for a good 10 minutes before I ran into a dead end.  
"End of the line kid. Fork over the pizza."  
Somewhere I got the courage to push off from the wall and preform a flying kick. However, because my foot was in the way, I didn't notice that he'd got out a gun. In a swift movement, he pulled the trigger.  
"Arrghhh!" I screamed as I fell to the floor, clutching my foot. The gang paniced and ran, not even taking the pizza.  
I cried for a bit before I found a roll of sticky-tape. I put a bit over the bottom of my foot before heading off for home, clutching the pizza.  
*****

When I looked up, everyone was starring at me.  
"Donnie, they shot you?" Danni asked, a small tear running down her cheek.  
"Yeah. After putting the pizza down on the table, I went the lab to examine my foot. I found it was too close to an artary to preform surgary.  
"So it's still in there?!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Yeah." I said simply, bringing my foot up so they could all see the wound. You could still see the bullet in it.  
"It never closed over for some reason." I added. "Why do you think I'm the slowest?"  
"Don." Leo said, his mouth open.  
"Nah. I should of listened to Master Splinter. I should of given the gang the pizza. It's my fault."

Rox's POV

Leo got tortured, Donnie got shot. Why does everything go wrong to the good guys?  
"I'll give it a shot." I said with a small sigh.

*****  
I climbed out the window of the orphange, bending my knees as I jumped down from the first floor. I ran from the orphange as fast as I could whch, seeing as I was only 12, was quite fast for my age.  
I ran into central park and stood by the fountain.  
"Carl?" I called out looking around for my boyfriend.  
"Carl?" I repeated. I looked to the town clock. 1am. He should be here.  
Then I heard a bloodcurling scream, one I recorngined in seconds.  
"CARL!" I shouted, already running to where I'd heard it. Then I stopped in my tracks when I spotted him lying in the middle of the park.  
Dead.  
With a smiling Hun behind him, with blood on his hands.  
*****

"Rox. I-I just don't..." Lucy started.  
I closed my eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the oncomming tear, I don't cry.  
"It's-It's fine." I protested. "But one day, Hun will pay."  
"But why didn't you tell us?" Danni asked.  
"You guys know better than anyone that in the orphange, once you tell one person something, everyone hears it. For once I just wanting something I could keep to myself."  
"But I'll admit." I added. "I wish I didn't keep it from ya."

Megan's POV

I wiped a couple tears away after hearing the other stories. I just could believe it.  
"I'll try it next." I said.

*****  
"There you are squirt." Said a voice as I walked into a alleyway.  
"Hi Ricky." I said quietly, mentaly slapping my forehead afterwards, Ricky didn't take that from anyone, not even a 13 year old girl.  
"A little quiet aren't we."  
"Sorry." I said a little louder.  
"Ready to get started?" He asked punching a fist in a cupped hand.  
"Why would I want to get started." I said, reciting a line that he had taught me through force.  
"Good." He said and he threw the first punch. "'Cause you know what'll happen-" Kick. "-To those idiots you call-" Punch. "-Your sisters if ya don't come 'ere." Kick Punch Kick.  
"I know Ricky, I know all too well."  
*****

Everyone was speechless as I finished, including me.  
"Megs." Rox whispered. "Why? We could of stood up to the punk."  
"No. He was a purple dragon. He said if I or any of us harmed him, he'd get them to hunt us down. I couldn't have that."  
"So how'd ya-" Raph started.  
"Ricky got killed a year ago in a drive-by. As selfish as it may seem, it was the first time I cried for joy.

Danni's POV

"I guess I try." I said nervously.

*****  
"Danniella! Have you finished that floor yet?!" The staff shouted.  
"Almost Mrs Rennings." I called back while scrubbing the last spot of grime off the floor. I still didn't get why, out of 37 children in the whole orphange, I had to be the one to clean the kitchen for the inspection. I mean, I was on 6.  
"Finished!" I called out. The floor was spotless.  
Mrs Rennings walked in and for a minute I thought she was going to say thanks. How wrong coud I be.  
"You stupid girl! I said I wanted it clean! It's spotless! Now the inspedctor will know somethings up!"  
She walked towards the display of pans and picked one up. I stepped back, know what she was going to do. With 2 hands on the handle she raised up the pan, and hit me over the head.  
I went flying into a nearby wall, cutting my head and stainning my nicde new floor with blood.

"Here." I said parting my hair so they could see the stitches I made with a needle and thread.  
"Danni. Why didn't you tell us?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"I didn't want to worry anyone. We had enought of that."

Mikey's POV

"I'll have a go at it." I said once the reasiation of Danni's story weared off.

*****  
I skateboarded down the sewer pipe for the 4th time that day, it never got old.  
"Michealangelo goes for the win! He may be only 6 but he's still awesome!" I naraited to myself. "He scores the quarter pipe, the half pipe, now he's going for the full pipe."  
"And the lame-brain turtle-costumed geek is about to get creamed!"  
"Yeah! Wait." I said, stopping my skateboard. "I didn't say that."  
"No, I did." A punk said and he stepped into the light. He must of been about 14 surely.  
I backed away but he grabbed me around my chest and threw the first punch.  
*****

"He left this." I said and I took off my right knee pad. Everyone's eyes widened and they seemed to be dumbstruck. "PD." I said for them.  
"Purple Dragons." Donnie added. "Right on the kneecap."

Lucy's POV

"I just gonna say mine straight." I said, not having a way I could sugarcoat it.

*****  
(Check out Lucy's flashback from chapter 10)  
*****

"Lucy." Danni started.  
"Just." Megan began.  
"Wow." Rox finished.  
"Yeah." I ended.

Raph's POV

I sighed as the realisation hit and I knew it was my go.  
"Guess I'm last."  
"What happened Raph? Were ya attacked by Purple Dragons?"  
"Well yeah, when we were 9. But that's not what my worst 'emory is.

*****  
"Leo, shut up!" I shouted at my brother. Even at 5 we were still butting heads.  
"But Raph, you need to practice!" Leo protested.  
"No I don't! I'm just as good as you!"  
"But you'll get better!"  
"You just wanna practice so you'll be Splinter's favourite!"  
"For the last time, I don't!"  
"Yes you do! You're so stupid Leo! You think the world revolves around you! Like we can't get along without you!"  
"No I don't!"  
"Yes. You. DO!" I shouted and with that I pushed Leo. I hadn't realised how close we were to the stairs. Leo lost his footing and fell down, hitting his head on nearly every step.  
*****

"I remember that day." Donnie sighed. "It was the first time I had to preform stitches."  
"And the first time I was threatened into keeping a secret." Mikey added.  
"But Raph. We've had hundreds of fights, you've gotten wounded dozens of times." Leo pointed out.  
"Yeah, but when I got hurt, it went away. Leo I see you everyday, I see that line of stitching everyday. I remember that day everyday. You don't realise, I thought I had killed you."  
"But you didn't Raph and if my memory serves me right, you stayed by my bedside until I woke up." Leo said with a smile.  
"Well yeah." I said with a smirk.  
"Anyway Raph,you may not have killed Leo but I swear I thought Master Splinter was going to kill you." Mikey said with a chuckle.  
"Yeah, I never saw you so scared before or since!" Donnie said, joining in with the laughter.  
"I never really recovered after that punishment." I said with a laugh of his own.  
"I swear, I heard your cries and Master Splinter's twacks while I was still unconcious!" Leo said, which made the whole room erupt into laughter.  
Well that got rid of the tension alright. 


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own any of these songs.

Leo's POV

I walked up to the door of my and Lucy's room, reflecting over the convocation I had with Raph minutes ago. Since he said last week that his worst memory was hurting me, we seamed to get along better. I mean, we still had arguments and fights but they were less frequent and a lot less violent.

"The worst she can do is say no." Raph's voice rung through my head.

'Fingers crossed for yes.' I thought as I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Lucy's voice called from inside.

"Hi Lucy." I said as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hey Leo." Lucy replied putting down a pencil and piece of paper.

"You draw?" I asked, perfectly aware that I was stalling.

"Yeah, a bit. Just something I could do while the girls were asleep that would keep me awake."

I walked over a peered at the drawing. It was a perfect sketch of the girls, us and Master Splinter all stood together.

"You're really good." I commented, a smile on my face.

"Thanks. What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Leonardo Da Vinci was a drawer too."

"Yeah, but I'm not so good at drawing." I stated, crouching at my bedside.

"Besides," I continued. "he was more than that. A musician for example." I pulled out a guitar from under my bed.

"You play guitar?" Lucy asked.

"A little. Ninjutsu isn't my only passion you know." I said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, what do the guys think of this?" Lucy questioned.

"I have no idea. They don't know, as far as I'm aware."

"Why would you keep this from them?"

"Let's see. Big, tough, fearless leader Leonardo plays classical guitar in his free time."

"I see your point." Lucy replied. "Could I hear a bit?"

"Umm.. I guess."

So I tuned the guitar a bit before starting on Amazing Grace. It was short and simple so it seamed quite reasonable.

"That was really good." Lucy said once I finished.

"Thanks. I wrote a couple songs but there not very good."

"Oh come on, I bet they're great."

"Well I wonder whether anyone else would like to here them. Right guys?" I said, looking at the door. Lucy shot me a confused look before the door opened, revealing my brothers.

"I told you he'd hear us." Donnie commented, looking to Mikey.

"So, you play guitar fearless?" Raph asked me as they all walked inside the room.

"Yeah."

"Nice."

"Nice?" I repeated.

"Yeah. It's goo' to know that ya have interests oth'r than just ninjutsu."

"Yeah. The girls would like it too. Wouldn't you girls?" Lucy said. There was some shuffling from the room next to ours before the other 3 girls all came to the door.

"Alright, ya caught us." Rox said as she walked in the room and sat next to Raph.

"You draw?" Megan asked Lucy, to which she nodded.

"Cool." Mikey said. "Ya know, I paint a little."

"Really?" Danni asked. "Just like Michelangelo Simoni?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mikey replied.

"Wait." Lucy said. "So Leonardo da Vinci was a musician, so is Leo. Michelangelo Simoni was a painter, so is Mikey. Danni what did Donatello Bardi do?"

"Ummm..., I think he was a sculptor."

Everyone turned to Don, who shuffled back uneasily

"Maybe a few clay sculptors." He said.

"Don, where'd ya get clay 'ere?" Raph asked him.

"Dirt mixed with a bit of water. Leave it for a week or so and it's not too bad."

"And Raphael Urbino?" Rox asked, smirking at Raph, who wasn't too happy about this.

"A architect, painter and a bit of a writer, I think."

"1 out of 3." Raph said with a small smirk.

I thought hard, Raph didn't seam like the kind of person who's interested in buildings and I don't think he likes painting.

"A writer?" I asked to which Raph nodded.

"You guys stem living up to your names." Megan commented.

"Who knows, maybe someday you'll be able to show us your talents." Lucy said.

"Well maybe we can see how good we all are at singing." Mikey said. I shot him a glare, so did Donnie and Raph. Mikey seriously wasn't thinking.

" 'Cause it's karaoke night!" He exclaimed.

He was.

"We'll be there in a bit Mikey." I said. He nodded and ran out the door, Megan quickly behind him.

Donnie sighed. "I better go set it up then. You wanna help Danni?"

"Sure, why not?" Danni answered as she got up and they walked out the door too.

"I wonder whether there's a song called 'I don't sing'." Raph said sarcastically as he walked out the door.

"Ditto to that Raph." Rox replied as she followed him.

And then there left 2.

"So Lucy..." I started.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to ummm..." I trailed off, wondering if I should really do this.

"Leo, are you ok?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you maybe... wanted to go out?"

Lucy smiled and placed a gentle hand on my shell.

"Of corse Leo."

Raph's POV

I groaned as I sat down on the sofa. Every so often Mikey decides to pull out the karaoke machine and get us all to sing. It's always when Master Splinter is out, our preferences.

"So," Megan began, who seamed to be just as excited as Mikey about this. "Who going first?"

Obviously, no one put their hand up.

"Just set it to shuffle and see who picks a song." Mikey suggested.

Then 'what makes you bueatiful' came on, Danni smiled.

"I'll take this one." She said, picking up the microphone.

You're insecure,

Don't know what for,

You're turning heads when you walk through the door,

Don't need make-up,

To cover up,

Being the way that you are is enough,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'd understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh, oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh, oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on.

You got it wrong.

To prove I'm right

I put it in a song.

I don't know why

You're being shy,

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,

Everyone else in the room can see it,

Everyone else but you,

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na na na na na

Na na na na na na [x2]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

[Chorus]

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

If only you saw what I can see,

You'll understand why I want you so desperately,

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,

You don't know,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

You don't know you're beautiful,

Oh oh,

That's what makes you beautiful

Donnie smiled as the song finished.

"You're good." He said.

Mikey jumped up as 'bonkers' came on.

"Oh this is so mine."

I wake up everyday it's a daydream

Everything in my life isn't what it seems

I wake up just to go back to sleep

I act real shallow but I'm in to deep

And all I care about is sex and violence

And a heavy bass line is my kind of silence

Everybody says I got to get a grip

But I let sanity give me the slip

Some people think I'm bonkers

But I just think I'm free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

Some people pay for thrills but I get mine for free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

Bonkers

I wake up everyday it's a daydream

Everything in my life isn't what it seems

I wake up just to go back to sleep

I act real shallow but I'm in to deep

And all I care about is sex and violence

And a heavy bass line is my kind of silence

Everybody says I got to get a grip

But I let sanity give me the slip

Some people think I'm bonkers

But I just think I'm free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

Some people pay for thrills but I get mine for free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

Mmmmmmmm

I wake up everyday it's a daydream

Everything in my life isn't what it seems

I wake up just to go back to sleep

I act real shallow but I'm in to deep

And all I care about is sex and violence

And a heavy bass line is my kind of silence

Everybody says I got to get a grip

But I let sanity give me the slip

Bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon, bon

Some people think I'm bonkers

But I just think I'm free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

Some people pay for thrills but I get mine for free

Man I'm just living my life

There nothing crazy about me

"Perfect for you Mike." I said with a smirk.

"Ok Raph, then you come up." He said, which immediately wiped the smirk off my face.

"Mike, you know I don't sing."

"Just cause you're good"

"Mikey." I warned.

Just in time 'so what' by pink came on and Rox got up.

"Ok, pass it over."

Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]

I guess I just lost my husband,

I don't know where he went,

So I'm gonna drink my money,

I'm not gonna pay his rent,

I got a brand new attitude and

I'm gonna wear it tonight,

I wanna get in trouble,

I wanna start a fight,

na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,

na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight.

So, so what

I'm still a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't need you,

And guess what,

I'm having more fun,

And now that we're done,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

I'm just fine,

And you're a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight.

(Uh check my flow, aw)

The waiter just took my table,

And gave it to Jessica Simps (shit!),

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,

At least he'll know how to hit,

What if this song's on the radio,

then somebody's gonna die,

I'm gonna get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight,

na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,

na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

You weren't there,

You never were,

You want it all,

But that's not fair,

I gave you life,

I gave my all,

You weren't there,

You let me fall.

[Chorus]

No, no, no, no

I don't want you tonight,

You weren't there,

I'm gonna show you tonight,

I'm alright,

And you're a tool,

And your a tool,

So, so what,

I am a rock star,

I got my rock moves,

And I don't want you tonight!

"What was that about perfect songs?" Danni asked.

'I gotta feeling' Black eyed peas came up and Donnie got up.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x4]

Tonight's the night

Let's live it up

I got my money

Let's spend it up

Go out and smash it

Like Oh My God

Jump off that sofa

Let's get get OFF

I know that we'll have a ball

If we get down

And go out

And just loose it all

I feel stressed out

I wanna let it go

Lets go way out spaced out

And loosing all control

Fill up my cup

Mozoltov

Look at her dancing

Just take it off

Let's paint the town

We'll shut it down

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it

Cause

I gotta feeling (ooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night [x2]

Tonight's the night (Hey!)

Let's live it up (Let's live it up)

I got my money (I'm paid)

Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)

Go out and smash it (Smash it)

Like Oh My God (Like Oh My God)

Jump off that sofa (C'mon)

Let's get get OFF

Fill up my cup (Drank)

Mozoltov (La' Chaim)

Look at her dancing (Move it Move it)

Just take it off

Let's paint the town (paint the town)

We'll shut it down (Shut it down)

Let's burn the roof

And then we'll do it again

Let's do it, let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, and do it, and do it,

Let's live it up

And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it,

Let's do it, do it, do it, do it

Here we come

Here we go

We gotta rock (rock,rock,rock,rock)

Easy come

Easy go

Now we on top (top,top,top,top)

Feel the shot

Body rock

Rock it don't stop (stop,stop,stop,stop)

Round and round

Up and down

Around the clock (clock,clock,clock,clock)

Monday, Tuesday,

Wednesday, and Thursday

Friday, Saturday

Saturday to Sunday

Get get get get get with us

You know what we say

Party every day

Pa pa pa Party every day

And I'm feelin (ooooo hoooo)

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

I gotta feeling (oooooo hoooo) that tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good night

That tonight's gonna be a good good night

Ooooooo hooooo

"Nice Don." Leo said.

"You gonna take a spin at it?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, you know I don't sing." Leo replied, frowning slightly.

"Whether you sing or not, I am." Lucy said as 'hello' by take that started.

I'd watch the world go by in the morning loose myself in the the news,

Looks like the cost of houses are falling but I dont notice

I'd write a long love song with no meaning and hope nobody would hear,

A life of filter coffee and dreaming, dreaming.

Thought that anyone could change my view

But everything looks different when im looking around with you.

Glad you took the time to say hello, hello.

Now I dont ever wanna let you go, oh no, all the bells are ringing out,

All the birds are singing out, glad you took the time to say hello, oh oh oh.

Id lock myself away in the evening, and rid to ever come out,

Watch TV and get lost in my feelings, feelings.

Never thort that anyone could change my view

But everything looks different when im looking around with you

Glad you took the time to say hello, hello.

Now I dont ever wanna let you go, oh no, all the bells re ringing out,

All the birds are singing out, glad you took the time to say hello, oh oh oh.

Its a lovely day, its a lovely day

Never thought that anyone could change my view

But everything looks different when im looking with you

Glad you took the time to say hello oh hello

Now I dont ever wanna let you go, let you go, all the bells are ringing out,

All the birds are singing out,

Glad u took the time to say hello, oh oh oh,

Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello,

All the bells are ringing out all the birds are singing out

Glad you took the time to say hello oh oh oh hello.

"Ok, pass me it Lucy." Megan said as 'the lazy song' by Bruno Mars started.

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything.

Uh!

I'm gonna kick my feet up

Then stare at the fan

Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants

Nobody's gonna tell me I can't

I'll be lounging on the couch,

Just chillin' in my snuggie

Click to MTV, so they can teach me how to dougie

'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all!

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X

Meet a really nice girl, have some really nice sex

And she's gonna scream out: 'This is Great' (Oh my God, this is great!)

Yeah

I might mess around, and get my college degree

I bet my old man will be so proud of me

But sorry pops, you'll just have to wait

Haha

Oh, yes I said it

I said it

I said it 'cause I can

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

No, I ain't gonna comb my hair

'Cause I ain't going anywhere

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no

I'll just strut in my birthday suit

And let everything hang loose

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Ooh

Today I don't feel like doing anything

I just wanna lay in my bed

Don't feel like picking up my phone

So leave a message at the tone

'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

Ooh, hoo, ooh, hoo, ooh, ooh-ooh

Nothing at all

"And then there were 2." Mikey said.

"Mikey." Leo and I both warned.

"You 2 are gonna to sing a song even if I have to force you to sing Barbie Girl.

Leo and I both shuffled around uneasily. That was not going to happen.

I sighed. "What's it gonna take for ya to shut it Mike?"

"You 2 sing." Mikey said simply.

I looked to Leo and we both sighed.

"1 song" Leo said.

"1 song" Mikey repeated.

"Fine." We both said.

'Fealing good' by Michael Buble came up and we both got up. I picked up the second microphone and joined Leo.

Birds flying high

You know how I feel

Sun in the sky

You know how I feel

Breeze driftin' on by

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea

You know how I feel

River running free

You know how I feel

Blossom on a tree

You know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know

Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean

Sleep in peace when day is done

That's what I mean

And this old world is a new world

And a bold world

For me

For me

Stars when you shine

You know how I feel

Scent of the pine

You know how I feel

Oh freedom is mine

And I know how I feel

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new dawn

It's a new day

It's a new life

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good

I'm feeling good

I feel so good

I feel so good

A bunch a claps erupted and I was already planning revenge against Mikey.

"Why would you guys hide this?" Danni asked us.

"Leo and Raph don't like to be fussed over." Mikey said.

"Mikey" We both warned.

"They refuse any sort of appreciation what so ever!" Mikey contained.

"Mikey." We warned again.

"They are so self-"

Mikey never finished that sentence because Leo and I chased after him as he screamed and ran around the lair.

Well we did warn him.


	18. Chapter 18

Raph's POV

I sighed as I laid in my hammock in my room. Everyone knew Leo had asked out Lucy the day before and were dating. No matter how secretive they tried to be, it eventually got around. That many that Rox and I were the only 2 that weren't going out. It annoyed me that I couldn't tell her how I felt, not even a hint.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"It's open." I called.

"Hey Raph." Rox said as she walked in. "I was gonna go for a run, wanna come?"

"Sure." I said and followed her out. Mikey smirked to me as he saw me walk out but immediately stopped when I shot him a warning glare, obviously not forgetting the beat down Leo and I gave him the day before when he teased is about singing. I mean, we both like it and we're both apparently good but we don't like singing in font of others. I'm just kinda worried for what they'll say, don't know what's wrong with Leo.

"You gonna try it 'ourself?" I asked Rox as we came up to a rooftop.

"I don't know. What if I fall in between?"

I chuckled. "Leo did that on his first go, believe it or not."

"Really?" Rox replied, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but he's fine now, isn't he." I answered.

Rox nodded. "Ok, I'll try it. A big one."

"Good."

We came up to the roof top. Rox sighed, glanced at me once more before taking a run up and jumping. It looked perfect, but at the end I could see that she was a little short. I ran up and jumped, catching her in my arms and pushing her across. We landed in a heap on the rooftop.

With our lips touching.

Megan's POV

"Are you sure you want to help Mikey?" I asked for the 3rd time.

"Yes Megan! I told you, I've made my own skateboard before, I'm sure I can help you." Mikey replied.

"Ok, if you're certain." I said and we started on my skateboard. Mikey had a load of spare parts from his old skateboards. I picked out 4 wheels, one red, one purple, one blue and one orange. The axis were easy, just a few bolts to tighten. Mikey helped me put the grip paper on the board.

"What are you going to use for a design?" Mikey asked as he flipped the board over.

"Lucy helped me with that." I said and gave him a cut out picture of the girls, me, the guys and master splinter.

"Lucy drew that?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." I replied as I covered the stuck on drawing with varnish.

"I loved this drawing from when I first saw it. I just... It's unreal, having a family. A father. You." I stated. I looked into his big baby blue eyes.

"I love you Megan." Mikey said.

"I love you too Michelangelo."

Leo's POV

I tuned my guitar and played a couple chords before pulling a song out of my folder that I stashed under my bed. I looked it over and smiled. I had wrote this when I was 13. It was my favourite out all my songs.

Orange, Purple, Red, Blue

By Leonardo-age 13

4 silent figures jump top to top,

Running so fast, can't even stop.

Saving New York, yet never seen,

For people who do always scream.

Mikey's the wild one, baby of the bunch,

The only thing on his mind is breakfast, din and lunch.

His hot nun-chuck fury is fastest by far,

Only one way to sum him up, Booyakasha!

Donnie's the smartest turtle you've ever seen,

Always in the lab with some kind of machine.

His BO staff will give you a nasty head bump,

Just call doctor Donnie to look at the lump.

Raph's a bit hotheaded, that's saying it light,

He's always up for a bit of a fight.

His Sais will chop you into little chunks,

Don't worry though, that's reserved

for no-good street punks.

Lastly there's me, my name is Leo.

Leader of our clan, don't you know.

Katanas are my weapon for when we fight,

No bad guy wants to be in our sight.

My bros and I make an awesome team,

The best teensge mutant ninja turtles you've ever seen!

Orange, purple, red and blue.

4 silent figures watching over you.

I smiled at my old song, I'd always liked music, ever since I was small and master splinter sang us a lullaby before bed. But somewhere my instincts told me I wouldn't end up on broadway. The mutant turtle thing aside, I had anxiety issues. Lucy was the first person I ever played for, the guys just heard it by accident.

I heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in." I called.

The door creaked open. Standing there was the last person I expected.

Raph


	19. Chapter 19

Raph's POV

"Hey Leo." I said as I walked in, closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong Raph?" Leo asked as I sat down.

I sighed, not really knowing how to put it. "How'd ya know ya like Lucy?" I asked him.

Leo blushed and rubbed the back if his neck. "Ummm... I just did."

"Thanks, lot'a help." I said sarcastically.

"Why the question?" Leo asked.

Now it was me who blushed. "I think I like Rox." I mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. I braced myself for the teasing and laughs but they never came. Instead Leo put an arm around my shoulders.

"The first step to realisation is realisation." He said.

"Genius." I replied, sarcastically.

"Just get her alone and tell her how you feel. Who knows, she may like you back." He advised.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"We're playing home movies!" Mikey's voice shouted through the door.

"For both of our sakes, this conversation never happened." I said.

Leo turned to me and smirked. "What conversation?"

I smiled back, Leo might be a pain in my butt sometimes but you can always count on him.

Leo's POV

I walked out of my room, Raph behind me.

"Come on guys!" Megan called.

I sighed as I say down next to Lucy on the sofa. Donnie put a DVD into the player.

A video started, Donnie was standing at a table next to a pile of various machines.

"I remember this." Donnie said. "I was 6 and making a security for the lair."

"Why's the camera lower than you are?" Danni asked.

"Cause Mikey was holding it." Donnie replied. "He was always a bit shorter than us."

A loud bang came from left to the camera, it swung over to find Raph holding me against a wall, a fist raised above him. Raph turned to the camera.

"Don't shoot 'his!" Raph called out. He walked towards the camera and threw it to the floor. In the distance you could see me running away as fast as I could.

Mikey picked it up and turned it back to Raph, who had caught up to me and was proceeding to pummel me. Then it stopped.

Donnie took the DVD put and put another in.

This one showed us in our room.

"I remember this. We were 8 and we had to share a room. And a bunk bed for that matter. Don and I took the bottom bunk and Leo and Raph took top." Mikey said.

The picture showed Mikey drawing a picture of stars. He then turned around.

"Hey look Donnie!" Mikey said, pointing at the top bunk. The camera turned to show Raph and I sleeping .

"Leo, your crowding me." Raph mumbled.

"I can't move over any more." I mumbled back.

Raph sat up, rubbed his eyes and pushed me. I fell out the side of the bed and hit the floor. Raph then laid back down. The video stopped.

"Is there any video where I'm not getting hurt in some way?" I asked.

Donnie flicked through the videos, reading the titles quickly.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Oh come on!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, here's one." He said and put in a DVD.

The video started, showing all 4 of us at a table.

"Who's holding the camera?" Megan asked.

"Splinter." Mikey replied.

Mikey came up to the camera.

"Michelangelo." Splinter said from behind the camera.

"Mifelagelo" Mikey said.

Everyone chuckled a bit.

"Hey! I was 4!" Mikey protested.

"Try again." Splinter said.

"Michealanfelo." Mikey tried.

"Michelangelo." Splinter repeated.

"Michelangelo." Mikey said.

"Well done Michelangelo!" Splinter said.

The camera turned to Donnie.

"Donatello."

"Donatelleo" Donnie said.

"Donatello." Splinter said again.

"Donatello." Donnie tried.

"Correct Donatello, well done." Splinter said.

The camera turned to Raph.

"Raphael." Splinter stated.

"Wafael." Raph tried.

"Raphael." Splinter repeated.

"Raphel." Raph said.

"Almost." Splinter persisted.

"Raphael." Raph said.

"Good job Raphael." Splinter praised him.

The camera turned to me.

"Leonardo." Splinter said.

"Leonardo." I repeated.

"Excellent Leonardo." Splinter said, slightly shocked.

The camera zoomed out to show the 4 of us together.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. The soon to be saviours of New York." Splinter said. Then Mikey fell over before the

video stopped.

Everyone started laughing.

"Even back then you showed us up!" Donnie said to me.

I was about to protest when a massive bang shocked us all. A bullet shot out and narrowly missed Ralph's head.

"Shit!" Raph exclaimed.

"Raph, watch your language!" I shouted. Then a bullet came straight at me. It hit me in the chest.

"Tawagoto!" I shouted. Then I saw black.


	20. Chapter 20

Rox's POV

"LEO!" everyone shouted and Leo's limp body slumped to the floor.  
There was a commotion from where the bullet had come from and a figure stepped out. A big muscular man came into view, the scratches on his face showing well in the light.  
"HUN!" Raph growled eying the gun in the mans hand.  
"Such a pleasure to see you again." Hun sneered. "There are some extra guests to this reunion, if you don't mind."  
He made a hand single and 40 or so ninjas jumped out from the shadows. The guys reacted almost immediately and proceeded to knock almost half of then out within seconds. My sisters and I helped finish the rest off and soon all stood battered at our feet. Hun took a step back and made another hand signal before pulling out a smoke bomb.  
"I look forward to eventually killing the 8 of you. I mean 7." He said with a twisted smirk.  
He threw down the pellet and the room erupted in smoke. When it cleared Hun and all the ninjas, both conscious and not, were gone.

Danni's POV

Donnie and Raph grabbed Leo and took him to the lab. His pulse was there but his breathing was shallow.  
"He's in a coma." Donnie said after what seamed like years. "We just have to wait. These things take time."  
"But Donnie," I said. "how much time do we have before they come back?"  
I left the lab before he could answer. I didn't want to know.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy's POV

I rubbed my eyes sleepily as I let out a yawn. I gazed over to Leo's bed but found that he hadn't moved. Earlier on I had hoped that Leo would just jump up. Now they had dwindled away. I knew that even if Leo awoke, he would probably have disabilities, or even just go insane.

A lot changes over 6 months.

I got up and walked over to Leo.

"Oh Leo." I said, a tear rolling down my cheek. "Give me a sigh. A sign your still here."

I shut my eyes tightly in a desperate attempt to stop the oncoming tears.

Tap, Ttaaapp, Tap-Tap.

I opened my eyes and found Leo, his body still but his right index finger tapping. I blinked before more tears sprung from my eyes, tears of happiness.

I ran out the lab to the bedrooms. I threw open a door.

"Donnie! Danni!" I exclaimed shaking them until they sat up.

"What is it Lucy?" Danni drowsily asked.

"Leo! He's tapping his finger!" I stated.

Both of then shot up and ran to the lab. I ran to Mikey and Megan's and Raph and Rox's room, shouting to them too.

Soon we were all stood around Leo. He had stopped.

"I recognised what he was tapping. Morse code. He was tapping my name, though I ran out on the L" I said grasping onto a sheet of paper and pencil I had picked up.

"Leo, if you can hear us, please send us a message." Donnie pleaded.

All was silent for a few seconds before Leo started tapping again. It was much longer this time but I got every word. Once the tapping stopped the whole room turned to me.

"This is what he said." I started. "Hey guys, I'm fine. Yes I can hear you, though could you be a tiny be quieter? I have a couple things to say, or tap as it seams.

Lucy, thank you. I know you haven't left my side. You've been a lot of help.

Mikey, could you make your 10 cheese pizza tonight. I know you save it for special occasions but I think it'll brighten the mood.

Megan, if your still looking for that comic book you lost 3 days ago, it's under your bed.

Donnie and Danni, please stop worrying about me. Concentrate on your projects. You've got those massive brains, use them.

Rox, there's a letter for you in your desk. Lucy put it there so Megan wouldn't read it first. I guess she forgot to tell you. It's from DANYC. I guess that's important to you. I wish you luck.

Raph, do it. I understand your nervous but do it.

If you guys get the time could you meditate. I can see you then, maybe I can even talk to you. Tell Master Splinter I can see him and to look for me.

I love you guys.

See you soon.

Leo"

There was a couple minutes silence before Rox broke it.

"I better go read that letter then." And she left.

"I'll start on dinner." Mikey said before walking out the door.

"And I'll go get my comic book." Megan said, going towards her and Mikey's room.

"I'll go work on my project." Donnie said, going out.

"Me too." Danni added, following him.

"And I'll go...do it." Raph said. I smirked when he walked in the same direction as Rox.

"And I'll be right here until you wake up." I stated.

"Thank you Leonardo. Thank you."

Raph's POV

I walked up to my room, worried as heck. That's what struck me. I never get worried. Ever. Well, unless there's a cockroach or bug nearby, otherwise never.

I heard a squeal from the room and stopped in my tracks. I knocked on the door cautiously.

"Rox?" I asked. No answer came so I pushed it open. Rox was standing there, clutching a letter, with the biggest smile known to man or turtle.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

To my surprise she ran forward and hugged me.

"Rox?" I questioned. "Are you alright?"

She pressed the letter into my hands as she pried herself off me.

Miss Roxane Peterson,

We are delighted to announce that you have achieved a place in the student section of our academy with a full scholarship. We have looked into your question of day schooling instead of traditional boarding. We have decided that with your exception skills we will allow it.

We look forward to your attendance.

DANYC

Dance Academy of New York City

I starred at the letter, lost for words. "This is brilliant." I stated after about a minute. "Congratulations."

"Thanks Raph!" Rox exclaimed.

"I didn't know ya could dance." I said.

"Would you tell people that you could dance?" She said.

"Point taken. Hey Rox..."

"Yeah Raph?"

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "I was ummmm... that is if... what I'm trying to say is..."

"Raph." Rox comforted. "Of corse I will."

I blinked in surprise before facing her. " 'scuse me?"

"I'll go out with you." Rox said with a smile.

I starred at her for a moment before slowly raising a eye ridge.

"Am I 'at easy to read?" I asked her.

"Like a book Raph." Rox replied.

"Whatever babe."

"Babe?" Now Rox raised a ridge. "Raph, your really sweet, but call me babe again and you'll need false teeth." She stated sweetly.

I smiled. Rox was so perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Leo's POV

I knocked Mikey down with a sweep to the legs. It had been 1 month since I had tapped my message and 2 weeks since I woke up. Today was my first training session back.

"Yame!" Splinter called. "Well done Leonardo, especially after your...recent events."

I nodded.

"That will do for today." He called.

"Hai sensi." We all said before we ran out.

Everyone ran to the living room and jumped on the sofa. Mikey grabbed the remote and turned on a movie. About 10 minutes into the movie, Donnie suddenly sat up.

"You know, I just realised something." He said.

"What?" Danni asked, leaning into him.

"It's our birthday in a week."

I thought for a moment. "Oh yeah. I guess we just forgot."

"Yeah." Raph continued. "God, ar' we really turning 16?"

"Seams like just yesterday that Mikey was getting stuck in the pipes and splinter had to pull him free." Donnie said with a chuckle.

"That was yesterday." Splinter commented as he walked past.

"Hey," Megan started. "when's our birthday?"

"2 months." Lucy said with a sigh. "It'll be 3 years since we escaped that hell we call home for so long."

"But now you have a real home." Mikey said, putting his arm around Megan.

"With a real family." Donnie said, copying Mikey's example.

"Couldn't be any better." Rox commented.

Rox's POV

"What do you think of this?" Danni asked, pulling out a pair of cufflinks.

"Nah." Megan said, pondering through the earrings, despite us telling her 6 times that the guys don't have their ears pierced.

Then I saw it.

"Guys!" I called. They all came over and big smiles were plastered over their faces.

"That's perfect." Lucy said.


	23. Chapter 23

Leo's POV

I opened my eyes sleepily and turned to my bedside clock.

7:00 am

I blinked a couple times before starring back at the clock.

Still 7

See the thing is, I never wake up at 7. Not once since I was 6 years old have I gotten up past 5:30. I have the alarm set for 5:30 anyway, since sometimes my body's reluctant to get up.

I got out of bed to check on Lucy, but she wasn't there. I guessed she was in the having breakfast or something. I walked out of my room and into the hallway. I was met by my brothers.

"There ya are fearless." Raph said as he turned away from the others.

"You're up extremely late Leo." Donnie added, looking at him homemade watch.

"Yeah, the alarm was turned off." I explained, rubbing my eye.

"Have you seen the girls today Leo?" Mikey asked.

"No, Lucy wasn't in her bed when I woke up." I answered. "Why, weren't the others there?"

"No, we all woke up a couple minutes ago. When we did, the girls weren't in their beds." Donnie said.

"Have you checked the living room?" I asked them as I crossed my arms over my plastron.

" 'Corse we did, why'd ya ask-" Raph started before turning to the others and sighing. "Come on," he continued. "Let's go."

We all walked into the living room and found all 4 girls sat on the sofa, not a word said between them.

"There you girls are." Mikey said.

"Yeah, why'd ya get up so early?" Raph asked.

"Trained early." Lucy answered.

"Couldn't sleep." Megan replied.

"Worked on a project." Danni added.

"They woke me up." Rox said, jabbing a thumb in the others direction.

I raised an eyebrow. The girls seamed off today.

"Though there was one more thing." Danni said. "Oh yeah!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all called. I chuckled, that's why.

"Thanks girls." I said as I walked over and hugged Lucy, my brothers following my example.

Raph's POV

I went back to my room, same as my brothers to get our gifts for each other, before coming back in and setting them down.

"Can I go first? Please?" Mikey pleaded.

"Sure Mikey, go ahead." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Ok! Leo, this is for you. Um... You two will have to wait." He said, glancing to me and Donnie after handing Leo a oddly shaped parcel. I raised an eye ridge, but turned to Leo.

He unwrapped the wrapping paper and smiled as he pulled out his guitar. However, this was decorated to the max, coloured blue throughout with Katanas of different sizes dotted around.

"Mike, when ya said ya could paint, ya weren't kiddin'." I commented, starring at the instrument.

"This is brilliant Mikey, thank you." Leo said with a massive smile.

"You're welcome. I just thought you might want it to be a bit more...you." Mikey replied.

"It's perfect." Leo said.

"Ok, I'll go next." Donnie said. "There you go Mikey."

Mikey quickly unwrapped the present and grinned enormously when he saw a set of 3 pans.

"You said yours were rusted so u made you some more. They're rust proof. You could drench them and not dry them at all and they wouldn't rust one bit." Donnie explained.

"Awesome! Thanks Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed. "Now to return the favour. It's from us 3." Mikey gave Donnie the box with a smile.

Donnie almost gasped when he saw the laptop.

"How...?" He started.

"Well, we collected a load if money from the grates." Mikey started.

"Then we gave the money to Danni."

Leo continued.

"An' she bought it for us." I finished.

"Thanks guys! This is brilliant!" Donnie said.

"Here's another for you Mikey." Leo stated, handing Mikey the familiar package. "It's from Raph and I."

"Wow, you 2 working together. Not something you see everyday." Donnie said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Leo and I said together, which just made everyone start laughing.

"Can I open it now?" Miked asked.

"Sure Mike." I said.

Mikey teared open the present. His eyes lit up when he saw the painting set.

"But guys, how'd you-" Mikey started.

"Raph and I went back to the grates and collected enough for Danni to buy an art set while she was getting Donnie's laptop."

"You're keeping a lot of secrets Daniella." Rox said, smirking.

"Don't call me that." Danni insisted.

"Girls." Lucy interupted. "Quit it."

"Anyway. Here's one for you Leo." Donnie said.

Leo opened the package before his face erupted into a smile.

"It's a recorder. Now when you play a song, you can record it so you can play it back later." Donnie explained.

"Thanks Donnie." Leo said.

"We've got a present for you too Raph." Donnie continued.

"We've?" I questioned.

"Well, Mikey and I anyway."

"It's in the garage." Mikey added.

I followed them up to our hideout for our cars and such. There I found my bike.

It was tricked out to the max. Painted bright red with a big black Sai down one side and a upgraded engine, which Donnie explained would keep it quieter and faster too.

"Hav' I ever told you 2 that you're awesome?" I asked.

"No. " Donnie and Mikey said together.

"Ok, you 2 're awesome." I exclaimed.

We walked back. There were only 2 left. Between me and Leo.

"I'll go first." Leo said. He handed me a thick package. I opened it to find a punching bag, folded up neatly.

"You said that yours had a hole in it so I made another."

"Thanks Leo, this's perfect! Hey, how'd ya get so good at sewing?" I asked him.

"Whenever we ripped our pads I was the one to stick then back up." Leo explained.

"Nice. Umm.. 'ere's yours." I said, handing him a box.

Leo opened it and raised an eye ridge.

"My Katanas?" He questioned, getting them out.

"'Ook closer." I persisted. Leo immediately smiled.

"We'll don't leave us in the dark." Megan wined.

"Yeah, what does it say?" Mikey asked.

"We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good, together. We are ninjas. We strike hard, defend and protect and fade into the night. And there ain't no bad guy or monster gonna ever change that. That's what's important. That's why we'll always be brothers. Oh, I love bein' a turtle" Leo answered, the smile never leaving his face.

"I remember that night." Donnie said.

"Yeah, best fight ever!" Mikey exclaimed, punching the air.

"I 'member that night for something' different." I said.

"Raph." Leo started. "Look. Yes, that happened but you made it up big time with the whole rescue thing."

"What happened?" Danni asked.

"I fought Leo on a roofto' out of rage. I almos' stabbed him an' when I ran off, he got kidnapped." I explained.

"Yeash." Rox breathed.

"But I have to admit, that was the best speech I ever heard. " Donnie added.

"Yeah, but a speac' ain't gonna make me forget what I did tha' nigh'."

"Raph, in our lifetime both Donnie and me have been turned into monsters, you, me and Donnie we returned into kids, we almost got dissected, we were transported to the future, had to go into cyberspace to get Master Splinter AND I almost sacrificed myself the day we saved the world from aliens, and you're worried about a kidnapping."

"You guys have had a less than normal life to say the least." Megan said.

"No kidding." Mikey added.

"But guys, there're 4 more presents." Rox said.

We all turned to them in surprise. They pulled out 4 small boxes, one red, one blue, one purple and one orange.

"Guys, you didn't have to." Leo said.

"But we wanted to." Lucy said, giving her box to Leo.

"Yeah, what kind of girlfriends would we be if we didn't give you a gift on your 16th birthday?" Megan said, pushing her box into Mikey's hands.

"Besides, we think you'll like these." Danni added, pushing her box in Donnie's direction.

"Just open them. For us?" Rox said, handing me her box.

I sighed."On 3."

"1"

"2"

"3"

We opened the boxes and found a dog tag inside. There was a band around the outside, blue merging into red, red into purple, purple into orange and orange back to blue.

Each of them was engraved, we read them after we put them on.

"What does yours say?" Mikey asked me.

"On the lef' one,

Kibishii kame

and on the right it says,

Raphael

God has healed." I answered.

"Tough turtle, why aren't I surprised?" Leo said.

"Well what does yours say?" Donnie asked him.

"On the left,

Rippana kame

and on the right,

Leonardo

Strong as the lion."

"Honourable turtle, why am I not surprised myself?" Donnie said. "Mine says, left,

Sumāto kame

right,

Donatello

Gift given from God."

"Intelligent turtle. Of corse." Mikey started. "Mine is, on the left,

Tanoshii kame

on the right,

Michelangelo

Who is like God, an angel."

"Fun turtle." Leo chuckled then he turned to the girls. "Thanks girls." He said, pulling Lucy into a hug.

"Yeah, this was great." Donnie said, following Leo's example.

"Best birthday ever!" Mikey exclaimed before too hugging his girlfriend.

"It was the best because we had people who cared about us here." I said, hugging Rox tightly.

"True that Raph, true that." Leo replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Danni's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I sat up in my bed before jumping out on realisation of what day it was. The boys had promised to take us out to a cafe for our birthday. Our birthday was actually the day before but we didn't want to leave so we moved it a day on. It was the first time we had been out the lair since we were knocked out that night in the alley about a year ago.

I put on my nice purple top with a pair of jeans. I knew that Donnie liked we wearing his colour. Then I clasped on my necklace I had gotten the day before from the guys. They followed our example with the necklace, but ours was a turtle with 4 gemstones, one blue, one red, one purple and one orange.

"Hey." Donnie's voice rang through the door before he opened it and his head popped through.

"Hey yourself." I replied.

"You ready?" He asked me as he walked in. He was wearing brown shoes, a pair of jeans, a purple hoodie and a brown pair of gloves with matching hat and scarf. It hid every part of his body that wasn't human. Which thinking about it is basically all of it.

"Yeah. Guess we're lucky our birthday's in December, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are. We could always go out on Halloween, but I don't like that use that much." He replied.

"Me neither."

"Shall we?"

"Sure."

We walked into the living room to be met with the rest of the girls and their turtles.

"You 2 ready?" Megan asked, obvious impatience in her voice.

"Yep." Donnie replied, adjusting his scarf to cover his face as much as possible.

"Well lets go then!" Lucy called out.

Lucy's POV

I walked at the front of our little group, my hand holding Leo's. I could hear the girls chatting among themselves, the guys cutting in every so often. They were talking as loud as they could without screaming, but with no one around I let it go. I even chuckled to myself when Raph seamed outraged at a comment about his temper, which was true by the way.

"Brothers." Leo breathed.

Megan started shouting at Raph for whacking Mikey upside the head.

"Sisters." I breathed back.

Leo chuckled too.

Then we heard the gunshots.

"Shit!" Raph swore as a stray bullet narrowly missed his foot.

"Raphael, wa-" Leo started.

"Don't you dar' say 'watch ya language' 'cause last time ya said that you then swore in Japanese of all languages!" Raph interrupted. Leo shut his mouth almost immediately.

"Come on!" Donnie shouted as he started running to the scene.

We followed him to an abandoned wearhouse. The walls were covered in blood and the floor was decorated with the corpses of purple dragons. It took all my strength to not throw up at the sight of all this bloodshed.

"What the shell happened here?" Mikey asked, his face looking greener that usual.

"Looks like the purple dragons put up quite a fight." Rox said, kicking one to make sure it was dead.

I backed off a bit, just wanting to get away from this nightmare.

"Well Luc, it's been a while." A cold voice sneered behind me.

I held my breath as the turtles turned and starred at the figure behind me. I too turned and faced my nightmare.

"Daniel?"


	25. Chapter 25

Raph's POV

"DANIEL?" Everyone roared questionly, I knew this couldn't be good. Lucy doesn't keep any more secrets since everyone had made up about the secrets in the orphanage, but no one seamed to know this Daniel guy.

"Still as beautiful as ever I see." He sneered as he stroked Lucy's cheek. Leo clenched his jaw and seamed to be going through the pros and cons of nailing the guy then and there.

"Stop it Daniel." Lucy spat as she took a step back and into Leo's arms.

"Aww, look at that, little Lucy's gone into a relationship with one of the teenage mutant ninja turtles." Daniel said.

"How do you know who we are?" Donnie demanded, taking a step over to Danni to protect her.

"I know everything about you freaks, from your chosen weapons right down to your greatest fears. Speaking of which," He turned to Leo. "how does failure feel Leonardo?" A growl escaped Leo's throat, but it wasn't a growl of anger, more like a growl to mask his insecurity. A side of Leo no ones ever seen.

"I've been there all the time. I was one of Bishop's agents when Donatello became a monster. I was one of the foot when Leonardo was captured in the rooftop. I was Bishop's assistant when he almost dissected Michelangelo. And you," He spat out as he walked closer to me. "i've always despised you. Your loyalty, your fighting spirit, even when you're injured. It makes me sick. "

"That ain't my problem Dan." I replied coldly.

"No, it's not Raphael, but this is."

Daniel pressed a button and at least 1000 foot ninja came in. Before I could react, 4 of them restrained me. All I could do is watch as my family got bruised and battered one by one.

"NO!" I shouted as I struggled against my restraints. "STOP!"

"Aww, doesn't little Raphie like the show?" Daniel teased. "But you know, I know someone who would love to get their hands on you. So I'll cut you a deal, we'll stop and never bother your family again, neither the foot nor the dragons will touch them. If, you surrender and come along peacefully."

I knew they would undoubtedly kill me, properly torture me too. It would be the most horrible pain I had ever faced, and I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Deal."

Leo's POV

The ninjas stopped and retreated back to Daniel before disappearing. Raphael was standing next to him, now unrestrained, but no doing a thing about it.

"See how easy that was Raphael, we should have offered this years ago. Who knew it was this easy to break you?" Daniel said.

"Raph, what did you do?" Donnie demanded.

"We made a deal. The purple dragons and the foot will no longer terrorise you or cause you any trouble."

"Because?" I persisted.

"Because Raphael here has surrendered." He continued.

No one spoke for a bit. My eyes never left Raph, his head was hung and his eyes were shut, as if he was trying not to cry.

It was me who broke the silence. "Hamato Sanzino da Urbino Raphael, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

Raph tensed up and shut his eyes tighter, we never used our full names.

"Just-just let me sat goodbye." He said barely above a whisper.

Daniel frowned. "Fine, but any bright ideas and my master will finish all of you off right now."

He nodded then walked towards the awaiting family and friends.

"Raph, what are you doing?" Mikey asked, on the verge of tears.

"Saving you. This deal, it's your chance to have a life without having to fight idiots every day."

"But Raph-" Donnie started.

"Look, you guys are gonna make me cry, which is just gonna make me clobber you, and I don't want that." He pleaded before hugging both Donnie and Mikey in turn. He then hugged the girls and kissed Rox. Then he came to me.

"Goodbye Leonardo." He said.

I said nothing but starred him in the eye before looking to the floor. Raph sighed before walking back to Daniel. They started to walk back.

"Wait." I called out.

The room all turned to me. I stepped forward and starred at Daniel before looking back to my brothers and friends.

"I love you guys." I said.

Then I turned back to him. "I refuse to let this happen."

"But Leo-" Raph started.

"Let me finish." I interrupted. "I refuse to let this happen, unless you allow me to go too."

"No." Raph demanded.

"Hang one Raphael. While I have a hatred towards you, my master has one against your brother. Deal accepted." Daniel stated.

"Leo?" Megan said questionably .

"Go back to the lair and tell splinter what's happened but that any rescue is prohibited."

"But-" Lucy started.

"GO!"

They started to run.

"Donnie, wait." I said suddenly. Donnie walked back to me.

I took his hand. "Take care of everyone. You're the oldest now."

He nodded before running off. I walked back to Raph and Daniel. Daniel cuffed us and walked us up to our doom. I could only hope that Donnie would understand the message on the paper I had just pressed into his hand.


	26. Chapter 26

Donnie's POV

"Alright Lucy, spill. Who's Daniel, how do you know him and why are you so freaking scared around him?" Rox demanded as we stepped into the lair.

Lucy walked over to the couch and put her head into her hands. When she looked up there were fears in her eyes and a pained expression across her face.

"D-Daniel w-was my ex b-b-boyfriend." She said, half sobbing, half stammering.

"Boyfriend?" Rox asked taking a step towards her. All the accusation in her voice was gone and was replaced by concern for her older sister.

Lucy nodded. " A couple months after we left, I met him. He was different, kind and sweet. But then..." She trailed off.

Danni sat down and put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "It's ok. You can trust us."

"We got to our 6 month anniversary and he said we should go to the next level, even though I was only 14 at the time. I did point that out several times bit he didn't care. When I said no he...he did it anyway." She said, her voice breaking.

The room was silent for a couple minutes. The only sound you could hear was Lucy's quiet sobs as Megan rubbed her back. Then I remembered the paper Leo gave me. I opened the crumpled piece of paper.

Donnie

I wrote this just in case I was captured with little chance of my own escape. If you are reading this then you're my only hope. In my shell the is a small tracker. I don't know how it got there, I don't know why it's there, it just is. Go onto your laptop and activate it and follow it. However I must warn you, what you find may not be what you hope for.

Good luck little brother.

Leonardo

I starred at the paper for a few moments as the realisation dawned on me. What if when we found Leo and Raph, it isn't how we want to find them. I'd have to become the leader of Mikey and me. I'm not a leader, I'm the geek who builds the gadgets.

I clenched my jaw and balled my free hand into a tight fist. No, we would find them. Until then, I'd just have to deal with it.

"Ok, now that we know who Daniel is, we know what kind of sociopath we're dealing with. Danni, Leo put in this letter that he has a tracker in his shell. I want you to activate it and find the source. See whether Raph has one too, they may have been separated. Mikey, go tell master splinter about this, see whether he has any advice. I want the rest of you to get changed and sharpen your weapons. For tonight, we're getting our brothers back."

Raph's POV

We were walked down a hallway, passing cell after cell down the block, most unoccupied but the odd one containing what looked to be an Indian project of some sort. The thought of losing my mind to the foot made my blood run colder that it already was.

We walked into a big room at the end of the corridor. There was a throne type chair at the top if a steep monument. We were forced onto our knees as we awaited Daniel's master. If he was as crazy as Daniel was then we were screwed. Yet noting could of prepared me for the man who walked through the door.

"Shredder." I growled.


	27. Chapter 27

Leo's POV

Shredder looked to Raphael before starring at me for a second too long.

"I thought you only wanting the red one." He said to Daniel.

"Yes that's true, but the blue one refused to let him go without him. I figured he may do for yourself master." Daniel replied.

Shredder studied me for a couple seconds. "Yes, you have done well Daniel."

Daniel bowed to Shredder before leaving.

"See you soon, freaks." He sneered on his way out.

We turned back to Shredder, I was half expecting him to order my death then and there. I knew if he did, Raph wouldn't be as lucky. Daniel obviously wanted Raph to be in as much pain as possible.

"Take them to a cell." Shredder ordered.

4 guards came and picked us up roughly by our arms.

"Separated master?" One of the guards asked.

Raph and I held our breaths. I couldn't stand being away from him as he got tortured, as did I probably.

"No." Shredder said surprisingly. "Let them see each others pain."

We were dragged away and thrown into a small cell, not much bigger than a 7ft cube, bearing in mind I'm 6ft and Raph's 5ft 8.

All we could do now is wait. Wait and hope.

Megan's POV

I stood next Mikey as Donnie went through the plan for the 9th time that night. We had all grasped it the 2nd time around but no one dares say that. Donnie had been in a bit of a rough mood ever since we got back. I guessed it was something to do with having to become the leader, a position he obviously was unskilled in.

"Then team 1 will go and get Raph and Leo before we all meet up on floor 7 and escape over the rooftops and duck into the alleyway on 3rd." He finished. He didn't want to use team L, R, M and D like when we rescued Leo because half of team R and L were who we were rescuing. So he called us team 1, Lucy and Rox, team 2, Mikey and I, and team 3, him and Danni. Splinter had no objections to the rescue plan. His only advise was to be careful. He has been in meditation ever since.

"Remember team 1, Danni said that Leo and Raph are on floor 5, row 93, cell 15." Donnie stated, to which Rox and Lucy nodded. That was another thing. It turned out that not only Leo had a tracker, they all did. None of them knew how they got there, not even splinter. Donnie deemed that it must have been an enemy at some fight in the past. Now though, he used it to his advantage, putting each of them onto the system, and the system onto our T-phones that he gave us for our birthday. It would defiantly make any future rescues easier.

I stood by Mikey as we awaited Donnie's go ahead. It had been 3 days since we had started the planning but every second was necessary to make sure it was perfect.

"What if we when we find them, they're...gone?" I asked Mikey.

"They won't be." Mikey answered. "This is Leo and Raph we're talking about, they won't give up under any circumstances."

I smiled, it was good that Mikey remained optimistic, but I knew that if I was right, it would break him. I couldn't let that happen.

Then, it happened all at once. So fast my mind hasn't registered half my acts before I did them. It all started with 1 sentence.

"Team 2 you are go." Donnie's command rand through my headset.


	28. Chapter 28

Raph's POV

3 days. 3 fucking days in that hell hole. Everyday we were dragged out, sometimes together, sometimes at separate times. We were given food and water but it was obviously drugged. We managed the 1st day without anything but by the 2nd day, with all the injuries and everything, we just couldn't manage it. Leo tried it first. He passed out within minutes. So did I for that matter. When we awoke we had even more injuries. That happened on the 3rd day too. I rubbed my arm as I sat up against the wall.

"You ok?" Leo asked me as he sat up, clutching his head.

"M'kay." I lied. I was in terrible pain really but if I said that, Leo would get freaked out. That was the last thing we needed. "Wha'id they do to ya this time?" I asked.

"I have a headache and a couple cuts down my legs, but I think that's it." He answered, still rubbing in head. "You?"

"Nothin' out of ordinary." I said.

Leo's eyes widened. "I wouldn't say that. Look at your plastron."

I looked down and swore loudly when I saw it.

Cut into my plastering was a lightning bolt shaped chip

Rox's POV

"Team 2, what's your progress?" I asked into my headset. Lucy and I needed to get in there ASAP if we were going to get Leo and Raph before anyone figured out what our intension was.

"Phase 1 completed. Team 3 progress?" Mikey's voice said.

"Phase 2 completed. Team 2 needed at our location. Team 1 is go."

I looked to Lucy, we both nodded to each other, understanding fully what we had to do.

I looked over the side of the roof we were perched on. There, of corse, was a guard underneath. I jumped down, my foot colliding with his head, knocking him out. I signalled to Lucy before she too jumped down. We worked our way down 2 floors, easily avoiding the cameras that Donnie had pointed out to us.

"Row 87, row 88, row 89." I mumbled to myself as I ran along the corridor. "Row 93, cell 5."

Lucy pushed forward and swiped the key card we had taking from the unconscious guard. She pushed the door open.

Leo and Raph were at one side of the cell, sitting with their knees tucked against them. Raph immediately turned to the door and jumped at Lucy as she walked in, obviously mistaking her for a guard of some sort. I jumped in front of her and crashed into Raph.

"Cool it Raph." I said as I pushed him lightly against a wall. His serious fave softened at the sight of me and turned into a smile.

"Rox?" He questioned.

"The one and only."

"Leo?" Lucy whispered.

"Lucy." Leo replied as he got up slowly, obviously in pain. There were cuts down his legs that were obviously hurting him a lot.

"Guys, we have to go." I pestered. "We got you something on floor 6." I said, pulling Raph's Sias out of my belt as Lucy handed Leo his Katanas.

"Thanks." They both said.

We ran out the door and gasped. Laying in front of us were Donnie, Danni, Mikey and Megan, all unconscious. Standing behind them was the Shredder. He was exactly how the boys described him in their stories of their past life.

"Where are you going? We're just getting stated." Shredder taunted.

The 4 of us growled and ran to him but he was good, really good.

Raph was the first to fall, his injuries just getting the best of him. Then Lucy, after she got kicked in the chest. I tried to fight for every second possible but Shredder's gauntlet cut into my head. All I saw was the blood running down my face as I passed out.

Leo's POV

Shredder snickered to himself as he kicked my fallen family and friends into different piles, one of my friends and one of my brothers.

Anger built up in me. I grasped my katana tighter and starred at my most hated enemy.

"THAT'S IT!" I roared in a voice I didn't even know I had. "You have been a danger to my family for the last 16 years, but that stops now. You may hurt me, but you will never touch my family again. You look over there," I said positing my left katana to the girls. "you'll see my girlfriend and my brothers girlfriends, all unconscious because of you. You look over there," I pointed my right katana. "and you'll see my brothers, battered, bruised and scarred for life. You look here, and you'll see me. And you better take a good look at me, for I'll be the last thing you'll ever see!"

I ran to him. This was the final stand.


	29. Chapter 29

Leo's POV

The blood running down my legs no longer mattered to me as my Katanas clashed with Shredder's own. I was aware of the sheering pain shooting around my body but it didn't stop me. I slashed at Shredders's armour with all my power, but it was always blocked. He tried to cut me into pieces several times but each time I saw it coming and quickly blocked it. The last time, I threw his swords against the wall, the blames sinking deep into the plaster. I narrowed my eyes at the now defenceless enemy and said a phrase I knew all to well.

"Those who live without honour will die without honour."

I ran forward one last time and cut into him.

Shredder's body lay on the floor, armour and all, cut down by a pair of Katanas.

Regular POV

1 week later everyone had awoken. As soon as they did, they asked Leo what had happened, but he refused to tell. Even Splinter was kept in the dark. Yet on the night that last of the group awoke, he called a family meeting, where he told the tale of Shredder's official demise.

His brothers all looked to him, shocked that Leonardo, whom was always with honour and dignity, would kill.

Yet soon the night turned into a celebration. April and Casey came round and the girls were formally introduced. Splinter told his sons and their lovers how proud he was of them many times throughout the night, long after the clock struck midnight.

That night, a few pedestrians recalled seeing shadows running along the rooftops of New York. Though they were fast, many commented on the fact that there were 4 turtle like creatures and 4 young women. And one said that they had seen the shadows stop on the top of the Empire State Building and kiss long into the night.

And that's the end!

Thanks so much to all you guys, I never knew it would get this long! Don't worry though, there's a sequel on the way, it'll be up very soon! Maybe even today! No promises though.


End file.
